


Горящие листья октября

by Anonymous



Series: Горящие листья октября [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятилетняя миссия, Джим, его повернутость на старпоме, повседневность и ворвавшийся в нее блюз. Да, еще парочка на первый взгляд мирных, но на самом деле жутковатых миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горящие листья октября

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан до выхода Star Trek Beyond.  
> Бета rrrNightingale.

_Сами по себе мы ничего не значим. Не мы важны, а то, что мы храним в себе._

_Р. Брэдбери. 451 по Фаренгейту_

 

Скоро будет три месяца, как на нашем пути не встречается обитаемых миров. Все потенциально пригодные планеты класса М представляют из себя или выжженные дотла пустыни, или каменистые пустоши, или искрящиеся в лучах холодной угасающей звезды ледяные дворцы, пригодные разве что для пристанища Снежной Королевы, но в реальности, по-видимому, таковых не существует, да и тронов никаких нет — одни застывшие, горящие броским холодным пламенем равнодушные кристаллы.

Спока даже подобное скудное разнообразие привлекает — высаживаясь на каждую из встреченных планет, он демонстрирует одинаково умеренный интерес к научным открытиям. Мне же в таких мирах скучно и тоскливо. Стараясь компенсировать вынужденное бездействие, я много читаю на протяжении всего полета: это и современность, и классика, и сугубо техническая литература. Думаю, никогда не повредит стать более подкованным и образованным человеком.

Спок, видимо, все что мог, уже перечитал, поэтому в свободное от работы время крутит роман с Нийотой. По логике вещей, мне должно быть все равно, но из-за какого-то неясного внутреннего протеста их отношения меня задевают. Возможно, дело в том, что я с первой встречи в риверсайдском баре недолюбливаю Ухуру или после победы над Нероном, напротив, излишне симпатизирую коммандеру. Как бы то ни было, мне стоит уделять меньше внимания им и больше работе и повседневным заботам об экипаже «Энтерпрайз».

К такому заключению я прихожу утром, весь день старательно сохраняю настрой на позитив, а возвращаясь после смены в каюту, даже принимаюсь насвистывать веселый мотивчик. На душе становится безоблачно и легко, но тут я выхожу из лифта и, в очередной раз завернув за угол, как назло, натыкаюсь на Ухуру и Спока, причем они не просто разговаривают как хорошие друзья, а целуются как принято у людей, и то, что вокруг ярко освещенный коридор и постоянно кто-то ходит, волнует их не больше, чем меня опасность несанкцианированного доступа к системному центру хранения информации. Поспешно отвожу взгляд, остро сожалея, что не заглянул по пути к Боунсу или Скотти.

Я уже собираюсь свернуть, поборов соблазн отчитать их, следуя подсказкам ненавистного Устава, но тут Ухура углубляет сохраняющий до этого момента целомудренность поцелуй, к тому же бережно берет в руки пальцы вулканца, отчего Спок на мгновение теряет контроль и коротко стонет.

Темное начало в моей душе одерживает верх, в меня словно вселяется маленький злобный бесенок, я нацепляю личину беспечного безразличия и останавливаюсь рядом:

— Упс… Не помешал?

Нийота и Спок с трудом разлепляют губы и отшатываются друг от друга, взирая на меня осуждающе и недовольно. Стараясь не сосредотачиваться на их лицах, пускаюсь в беззастенчивое вранье.

— Адмирал Комак срочно требует отчет по последней миссии. Боюсь, где-то налажал, ненароком допустив неточность. Необходима ваша помощь, коммандер, — невинно улыбаюсь.

— Как же вы умеете возникнуть не вовремя, капитан Кирк, — цедит Нийота, ее ответная улыбка смахивает на оскал.

Невольно передергиваю плечами, но отступать позорно, поэтому лицемерно продолжаю:

— Ничего не могу поделать. Мои искренние сожаления, что прервал, мистер Спок, мисс, но если не отправлю отчет до восьми, адмирал, простите мой сленг, задницу мне надерет: «Ай-ай-ай, плохой мальчик Джеймс», и бац — ремнем по попке!

Несу околесицу и невольно кошусь на них, надеясь, что не переиграл. Акцент Комака удается изобразить, будто я его клон, так что сам же разражаюсь гомерическим хохотом. Роль весельчака по жизни дается мне особенно легко. Ухура возводит глаза к потолку: «О, милостивые боги!» Должно быть, научилась у доктора. Пока я наигранно потешаюсь, Споку удается возвратить долбанный вулканский контроль, который обычно меня несказанно бесит, но в данный момент я готов лично вручить ему за это медаль.

Он обращается к  Нийоте:

— Прости, работа в первую очередь. Увидимся за ужином.

Потом с укором смотрит на меня. Я старательно делаю вид, что ни при чем. Во всем виноват Комак. В него и мечите дротики.

— Значит, за ужином? — недоуменно уточняет Ухура. Она, по-видимому, надеялась, что Спок меня пошлет. Потом язвительно обращается ко мне, на последнем слове как-то особенно неприятно кривясь:  — Раз вы настаиваете, уступаю его вам, капитан…

Я стараюсь не огорчаться от того, как уничижительно, оказывается, может звучать мое почетное звание, если оно слетает с губ рассерженной Нийоты. Похоже, в разыгравшейся маленькой мелодраме я побеждаю, поэтому не могу удержаться и напоследок отвешиваю ей карикатурный поклон:

— Мое почтение, лейтенант.

Перевожу взгляд на Спока:

— Готовы послужить отечеству, коммандер?

Спок кивает.

 — Тогда идемте.

Даже представлять не хочу, что думает в этот момент обо мне Ухура.

Вконец развеселившись и переходя возможные грани дозволенного неприличия, подталкиваю вулканца в плечо, пропуская вперед, вздергиваю выдающийся кирковский подбородок и гордо шествую по коридору, лопатками ощущая стрелы, которые мечет взглядом в мою незащищенную спину Ухура. Хорошо хоть, думаю, не фазерные выстрелы, а то бы вместо приятного вечера в обществе  капитана, пришлось бы тебе, дорогой старпом, тащить меня на руках в лазарет к Боунсу.

Картинка вспыхивает в сознании яркой искрой и, как ни странно, немного возбуждает. Вымышленная Ухура ловко выхватывает из кобуры фазер, до этого опасно болтавшийся заряженным на изящном девичьем бедре и, желая припугнуть, стреляет намеренно мимо — разряд проносится в миллиметрах у виска — я, как подкошенный, валюсь на пол. Она в ужасе визжит, прижав ладони к щекам, не подозревая, что промахнулась. Воображаемый Спок бросается к якобы бездыханному телу, как истинный вулканец легко подхватывает на руки, прижимает к могучей груди и тащит в лазарет к доктору…

Реальный Спок следует за мной по коридору скромной тенью представленного героя. Я успеваю подумать, какая удача, что сцена прошла на ура без зрителей, и тут из-за угла выруливает Скотти:

— Куда направляетесь? Можно тебя на минуточку, если ты, конечно, не занят, Кирк…

Я разом пресекаю попытки начальника инженерной службы завязать панибратский разговор, заявляя по-капитански строго:

— Срочное дело, мистер Скотт. Встретимся, как освобожусь, в инженерном отсеке.

Надеюсь, Спок молчаливо меня одобряет. Я умудряюсь украдкой от него подмигнуть Скотти, взглядом пообещав пересечься после ужина  и пропустить по рюмашке. Скотти в ответ делает понимающий жест «ОК».

Спок подозрительно косится на нас, но возразить нечего.  Я в полном восторге от блестяще сыгранной роли вершителя судеб и от души  улыбаюсь и главному инженеру, и присмиревшему рядом со мной вулканцу, и даже поверженной мной на этот раз Нийоте.

— Поторопитесь, коммандер. Время не терпит.

Несколько минут я абсолютно счастлив и насвистываю _All_ _I_ _Want_ _Is,_ и только когда на горизонте маячит дверь каюты, начинаю нервничать. Мало того, что приревновал собственного коммандера как дурак, еще и разыграл зачем-то перед ним роль легковесного шалопая. Может, оно и легче идти по жизни, нацепив шутовской колпак, но в некоторых ситуациях того не стоит.

Корю себя на чем свет стоит и захожу в каюту. Спок невозмутимо следует за мной. Я включаю свет, подхожу к компу, открываю папку «отчет» и указываю на нее вулканцу:

 — Правь.

А что мне остается?

Править, естественно, нечего, потому как все идеально даже для придирчивого вулканского ока. Спок несколько десятков быстротечных секунд ответственно просматривает текст, после чего недоуменно взирает на меня, вздернув бровь.

— Что вы разыграли за представление, капитан Кирк? — спрашивает.       

Устроил цирк, верно подмечено. От взыскательного вулканского взгляда по спине бегут мурашки. Невинная фраза в контексте данной ситуации звучит почти как: «Какого хера ты меня оттуда выцепил?»

— «Разыграл представление»  — что за выражение, Спок? Разве у вулканцев принято употреблять метафоры? — притворно удивляюсь, надеясь отвлечь его внимание и перевести тему, но у Спока на все припасен готовый ответ:

— Я счел удобным объясниться на характерном для тебя языке, оперируя соответствующими твоему образу мыслей семантическими конструкциями. Но если тебе больше импонирует прямота, спрошу: «Что с тобой происходит, Джим?»

Его дотошность меня убивает. Ему нравится прямота, что ж, тем лучше, тогда я тоже становлюсь до неприличия прямым:

— У тебя что-то серьезное с Нийотой? — невольно замираю. Лучше сразу расставить точки над i, и пусть все катится в тартарары. Определенность, несомненно, лучше постоянных терзаний.

— Что вы имеете в виду, капитан? —  возвращается к официальной манере старпом.

О господи, Спок, думаю я, разве нельзя просто ответить на поставленный вопрос? Неужели мне придется растолковывать тебе элементарные вещи?

— В последнее время я стал замечать, что между вами что-то происходит, что вы с ней… Ну… — оказывается, мне неловко говорить с ним на эту тему. — В общем, что вы пара. Вы ведь спите вместе?

Черт! Меня это никаким боком не касается, но я все равно невольно представляю их раздетыми в постели и краснею. От того, что Спок может заметить мое незавидное положение, краснею еще больше. Надо же было так по-идиотски вляпаться. Какой же вы все-таки еще мальчишка, капитан Кирк…

На месте Спока я бы себя с такими вопросами куда подальше послал, но он — то ли потому, что я капитан, то ли из-за того, что он вулканец и, значит, обладает железной выдержкой и невозмутимостью — смотрит на меня пристально, конечно, подмечая и нелепый румянец, и замешательство, и мой смущенный вид, после чего прохладно сообщает:

— Ты ошибаешься, Джим. Мы не пара. Во всяком случае, не в понимаемом вулканцами смысле.

Его неожиданная откровенность настолько поражает, что я невольно прихожу в себя. Мне даже становится любопытно. «Ну-ка, ну-ка, многоуважаемый мистер Спок, с этого места поподробнее, а то в ваших вулканских обычаях черт ногу сломит, не то что любознательный капитан Кирк», — хочется выдать мне, снова влезая в шутовскую роль, но я не решаюсь и спрашиваю вкрадчиво:

— То есть как?

И в надежде, что разговор затянется, на удачу предлагаю:

 — Знаешь, Спок, а давай-ка выпьем чая. У меня есть зеленый, мама прислала.

Про маму, скрепя сердце, вру, надеясь, что после такого поворота он не откажет.

Спок пару секунд сомневается, затем подтверждает, что возражений не имеет, но все-таки вставляет шпильку, одновременно ловко уходя от ответа про эти их вулканские дела, переводя стрелки на меня и мои семейные конфликты.

— Не знал, что ты поддерживаешь отношения с матерью. В личном деле написано, что вы в ссоре. Разве люди обмениваются подарками, когда между ними пролегла вражда?

Блин, думаю, за что? За какие грехи свалилась на меня вулканская прямолинейность, граничащая с бестактностью? Со времен Академии к ней никак не привыкну. Да и не хочу я говорить о собственной матери, когда предоставляется возможность лучше узнать Спока… Не стоит завираться, верно люди говорят. Сдерживаю тяжелый вздох.

— Официальные документы не лгут, мы и правда не очень-то ладим, — признаюсь, решая заменить ложь полуправдой, готовясь погибать под фанфары, — но на дни рождения и Рождество поздравляем друг друга по установившейся между нами традиции.

Поздравляли, лет этак до пятнадцати, думаю, пока я не сбежал из дома (пока отчим меня из дома не выгнал), пока я не влез во все тяжкие, включая пьянство и наркоту, потому что не мог простить мать за ее малодушный выбор, побудивший ее бросить нас с братом на попечение хренова упыря Фрэнка и свалить после смерти отца — того, который настоящий и герой — к черту на кулички с планеты. Но вам, благородный мистер Спок, знать о моем житье-бытье не обязательно. Хватит с меня дотошности Пайка.

Пока думаю об этом, завариваю чай и разливаю по кружкам. Спок, выпрямив спину, сидит на стуле молча. Стул один и я плюхаюсь возле него на кровать, радуясь, что не поленился застелить ее утром. Чай горячий и вкусный. Пьем его без сахара в тишине и оба, как мне кажется, стараемся не думать о том, что же дальше. У Спока красивые тонкие пальцы. Он обхватывает ими чашку, подносит к губам и не спеша пьет. У меня от того, что Спок (тот самый холодный, вечно придирающийся ко мне вулканец Спок, вечно глядящий на меня не как на капитана, а как на сорванца-мальчишку, вулканец Спок, видящий, как мне порой кажется, меня такого всего открытого, но в действительности скрытного, насквозь, Спок) сидит запросто в моей каюте и как ни в чем не бывало пьет чай, теплеет на душе. Но вот он перестает наблюдать за круговертью чаинок, плавающих в воде, поднимает взгляд, смотрит на меня своими темными внимательными глазами, и моя голова начинает пылать в огне, я думаю, черт, нужно срочно вспомнить, о чем мы говорили, потому что если мы и дальше будем так молчать, и он будет так смотреть на меня, а я на него,  если так будет продолжаться еще несколько секунд — я пошлю все на хер и без объяснений и лишних слов притяну его к себе и буду целоваться.

Споку, должно быть, передается мое состояние через зрительный контакт. Он глубоко вздыхает, отводит взгляд и аккуратно ставит чашку на блюдце. Я успеваю подумать: черт, сейчас он уйдет, а я останусь в одиночестве опустевшей без него каюты и полночи не усну. Черт, черт… Мозги клинит, я не могу придумать, что сказать, и точно попугай глупо твержу про себя простенькое ругательство. Спок, вопреки моим опасениям, не уходит, а тянется к стоящему на  середине стола заварочному чайнику и наливает себе еще чая. Он элегантен, чайник из тонкого белого фарфора выглядит уместно в его изящных руках, и я рад, что не зря так тщательно выбирал и дурацкий зеленый чай, и этот нелепый антикварный чайник в крошечном магазинчике на последней из посещенных нами звездных баз какой-то захолустной планетенки, хотя тогда даже не смел надеяться на подобный вечер.

— Джим, ты рассказывал про мать и про Рождество, — мягко напоминает Спок. И боже, у него такой теплый свет в глазах от этого «про мать и про Рождество», что у меня все внутри сжимается от нестерпимой грусти, оттого что у меня этого никогда не было, а у него, пусть и в какие-то другие, вулканские праздники, было, а теперь из-за придурка Нерона уже никогда не будет… И вместо Спока и чашки чая в его руках я вдруг снова вижу, как подвешенная кем-то в космосе, точно игрушечный новогодний шарик на рождественской елке, но в действительности настоящая огромная планета (просто маленькой она кажется на экранах и в иллюминаторах «Энтерпрайз») — планета Вулкан на моих глазах вдруг схлопывается и исчезает. Мне снова чуть ли не до слез жаль Спока.

Он пронзительно смотрит на меня, вздернув бровь, и, так ничего и не поняв, предлагает:

— Давай больше не будем говорить о твоей матери.

Мне становится неловко.

— Давай, — соглашаюсь я и поспешно добавляю: — О чем же мы будем говорить? Про ваши отношения с Нийотой тоже, как я понимаю, лучше не стоит.

Спок кивает. Я залпом допиваю чай и поднимаюсь, чтобы подлить в чайник еще кипятка.

— У тебя есть шахматы? — неожиданно спрашивает Спок.

— Да.

— Тебе нравится играть?

— Да.

— Сыграем?

— У меня нет возражений, коммандер.

— Это моя фраза, — придирчиво замечает Спок.

— Уже нет, — беспечно и искренне улыбаюсь я.

Натянутость между нами исчезает. Нам обоим вдруг становится необычайно легко. Я вижу это по тому, как он расслабляет спину и усаживается удобнее на стуле. Мне хочется предложить ему пересесть на кровать, но я боюсь искушать судьбу и подхожу к шкафу, чтобы отрыть под ворохом белья коробку с шахматами.

— Что же ты раньше не сказал, если бы я знал, мы бы уже давно с тобой сыграли, — говорю я, смущенно поднимая упавшую с полки в процессе поисков нестиранную рубашку. Завтра же утром отнесу, черт ее дери, в прачечную, думаю с ужасом, вспомнив о чувствительном вулканском обонянии.

Спок смотрит на меня, на открытый шкаф и на ворохом накиданное белье.

— Мы сыграем сейчас. Никогда не стоит недооценивать радость совместных открытий, — говорит он в точности как старый Спок.

Я наконец-то запихиваю злополучную рубашку на полку, с облегчением захлопываю шкаф и протягиваю ему доску.

— Я предложил партию, значит, тебе выбирать, какими играть фигурами, — снисходительно разрешает Спок.

— Так принято у вулканцев?

— Нет, просто я хорошо играю и поэтому даю возможность тебе выбрать цвет. Только и всего. Это логично.

Он уверен в победе, прямолинеен как истинный вулканец и, видимо, у себя в уме уже не оставил мне ни единого шанса, но я неожиданно понимаю, что мне в нем и это нравится.

— С чего ты решил, что фору нужно давать мне? — притворно возмущаюсь я.

 — Давай разыграем цвет, если ты настаиваешь...

Я прячу две пешки за спиной и протягиваю руки вперед:

— Выбирай.

Споку достаются белые. Чайник закипает, и я доливаю в старую заварку кипяток не потому, что мне жалко чая или я обижен на Спока, ведь нельзя же, в самом деле, обижаться на человека за его уверенность в себе и прямоту, а потому, что продавщица в магазине предупредила меня, что вулканский зеленый чай раскрывает вкус, если заварить его вторично. И тут я понимаю, что иногда это правило применимо не только к чаю. Вот мы со Споком уже больше года знакомы, но до этого дня никогда так душевно не общались.

Спок расставляет фигуры, и мы играем. Он ужасно логичен и последователен в принятии решений. Сидит и подолгу сосредоточенно смотрит на доску, просчитывая все возможные и невероятные комбинации, собранный и серьезный. Я подолгу наблюдаю за ним и, кажется, ужасно люблю, а играю, как придется, наобум, бешено блефуя, пару раз глупо зевнув фигуры. И он сначала напрягается, думая, что я поддаюсь, а потом принимает мою манеру, видимо, решив, что я такой — как в игре, так и в жизни. Он слишком серьезно задумывается над этим и в итоге я, к собственному удивлению, побеждаю.

На табло час ночи. Спок обещает отыграться в другой раз и, простившись, уходит в свою каюту.

Я хочу небрежно сгрести шахматы на середину стола и завтра (уже сегодня утром) убрать, но почему-то принимаюсь аккуратно раскладывать фигуры по отведенным местам в коробке и только потом засыпаю.

Мне снится дом в Айове, единственное Рождество в жизни, на котором присутствовала тогда еще молодая мать, гонки на мотоцикле по пыльным дорогам штата, Ухура-девчонка в баре и завязавшаяся после моих неловких ухаживаний за ней драка, внушительный капитан Пайк, с которым я, чуть ли не единственный из курсантов, мог говорить на равных, белый изящный фарфор. И еще Спок.

***

Утром лежу в постели несколько минут, не открывая глаз, боясь, что вчерашнее мне привиделось и сон тотчас развеется и улетит, точно белый пушистый цветок. В детстве отчим говорил: «Чтобы не спугнуть хороший сон, не смотри в окно», я старательно спал лицом к двери, но сны мне или вообще не снились, или моментально забывались. В моей каюте на «Энтерпрайз» нет иллюминатора, но я по привычке сплю к входу лицом. Говорят, здесь сказывается древний инстинкт, вопиющий: «Враг не дремлет». Враги так и не появились, а сон, как ни странно, в памяти сохраняется. Я встаю, принимаю прохладный акустический душ, бреюсь по возможности менее небрежно, чем делал раньше, надеваю форму и, улыбаясь встречным, иду завтракать.

В коридорах светло, неважно, день на часах, ночь или раннее утро, как сейчас.

 — Здравия желаю, капитан Кирк! — рапортуют те из подчиненных, кто близко со мной не знаком, и отдают честь. Повышенное внимание мне ни к чему, Устав я тоже не очень-то чту, но раз положено, то пускай, поэтому вежливо отвечаю каждому: «Здравия желаю!»

Гэри из инженерного здоровается со мной за руку.

— Привет, Кирк.

Я увесисто хлопаю его по плечу. Он притворно стонет.

— У-у-у.

— Что? — спрашиваю. — Не зажило еще твое плечо? Будешь знать, как ввязываться со мной в борцовские поединки.

Он лыбится:

— Иди на хер. Кстати, передай спасибо Костоправу, здорого его гель помог.

Я разворачиваюсь и иду. Мы с Гэри знакомы еще с Академии и запросто болтаем, без всяких нудных заморочек «капитан — подчиненный». Уже заворачиваю за угол, а он кричит вдогонку:

— Давай завтра в пять!

Я на секунду задерживаюсь, чтобы прикинуть свой график, и отвечаю:

— Черт, у меня завтра смена до семи.

— Тогда в полвосьмого.

— Ладно, договорились. Встретимся в борцовском зале.

— Готовься, уложу тебя по всем правилам на лопатки.

— А если не выйдет? — спрашиваю.

— Тогда уложу без правил.     

— Это мы еще посмотрим…

Я усмехаюсь и делаю заметку в уме, передать от него привет и благодарность Боунсу.

В столовке куча народа, но я невольно ищу среди них Спока. Ловлю себя на мысли, что раньше я так, кажется, никогда не поступал. Ну, может, пару раз, если быть абсолютно с собой честным.

Коммандера в столовом отсеке нет. Я подсаживаюсь к друзьям, ем омлет, пью скучный зеленый чай, который обычно никогда не заказываю у репликатора, потому что терпеть не могу, но сегодня утром тот же чай, приготовленный по тому же рецепту, кажется мне вкусным. Я вспоминаю по этому случаю анекдот и травлю парням. Они смеются…

Когда лифт, запрограммированный на скоростной подъем, устремляется на мостик, мне впервые со вчерашнего вечера становится немного страшновато, ведь я понятия не имею, как встретит меня Спок. Этим своим обычным: «Приветствую, капитан, системы работают в стандартном режиме, поломок нет/есть, корабль следует на пятом/третьем/шестом/седьмом варпе. В области действия сканеров не зафиксирована/зафиксирована планета класса М». Причем не зависимо от информации одинаково ровным компьютерным голосом. Или как-то иначе? Как я посмотрю теперь на Ухуру, хотя, что так париться, ничего ведь еще между нами с коммандером не произошло и не произойдет? Или произойдет? И если да, то когда? И как тогда я буду общаться с Ухурой? Смогу ли я открыто смотреть ей в глаза, зная, что отбил у нее Спока? Но ведь я же не собираюсь отбивать у нее Спока? Или все-таки собираюсь? И что значит «отбить» — как-то это несерьезно, по-подростковому звучит, или по-девчачьи, а это еще хуже? Но уж точно не по-капитански, не так ли? И что он творит, этот Спок, я из-за него скоро с ума сойду… Или из-за себя… Или из-за нас обоих.  Боже, какая несусветная глупость…

Приятный женский голос сообщает, что мы прибыли на мостик. Я невольно оборачиваюсь, но выясняется, что это я один прибыл, просто виртуальная девушка обращается ко мне вежливо и на «вы». Лифт останавливается.

Чехов поднимает голову от сложнейших маршрутных схем с прогнозами магнитных и иных космических бурь на ближайшие пять лет и радостно сообщает:

— Капитан на мостике! Добро пожаловать.

— Всем хеллоу, — вскидываю руку я.

Сулу улыбается, андроид Стивен изображает приветливый взгляд, Элис кричит в ответ «Хеллоу!», хотя сидит в наушниках, слушает любимый ею старый как мир джаз и меня, конечно, не слышит, но притворяется, что слышит, Ухура хмуро бросает «привет» и делает вид, что ей срочно нужно проверить связь. Я, затаив дыхание, смотрю на Спока. Все это время я старательно не замечал его, готовясь к сдержанному кивку или к ровному «Приветствую вас, капитан Кирк, бла, бла, бла…». Глаза Спока улыбаются, и он говорит: «Доброе утро, капитан. Рад вас видеть».

Нет, ты это серьезно, Спок, ты правда рад? РАД??? Или только пытаешься оперировать привычными мне понятиями?  Решаю спросить об этом при удобном случае.

От множества неразрешенных вопросов начинает заболевать голова. Через два часа головная боль переходит в отвратительную, мешающую сосредоточиться мигрень. Элис заботливо приносит кофе, но забывает, что я люблю без молока и без сахара. Я благодарно улыбаюсь ей и пытаюсь честно вникнуть в то, почему нам следует лететь новым, а не тщательно проработанным ранее маршрутом. Чехов обреченно вздыхает, но принимается терпеливо, как маленькому, объяснять причины смены направления перемещения «Энтерпрайз» в подпространстве в третий раз. Спок то и дело смотрит в нашу сторону, и я мысленно умоляю Пашу, чтобы он не так горячился, потому что не хочу, чтобы Спок плохо обо мне думал, ведь я на самом деле не глупый, я с первого раза могу все понять и даже другим объяснить, просто туплю сегодня по-черному.

И уж не знаю, что происходит в логично устроенной вулканской голове, но Спок после получаса напрасных попыток Паши все мне растолковать, подходит к нам и рисует на бумаге несколько простых линий, и я внезапно понимаю все тонкости воздействия на проложенный тремя днями ранее маршрут неожиданно возникшей на пути «Энтерпрайз» сложной аномалии, из-за которой нам пришлось отклониться.

— Спасибо, мистер Спок, — говорю я, потому что Чехов еще тут. — Без вас бы я никак.

Потом прошу Сулу порулить за меня и иду за таблеткой к Боунсу. Не смотря на то, что все складывается вроде бы хорошо и день сам по себе не плох, голова болит безбожно.

***

В медотсеке приглушенный свет. После яркого освещения в коридорах глаза приятно отдыхают. Чрезвычайных происшествий не случалось несколько недель — пустующие больничные койки аккуратно застелены. Пахнет формалином — сладковато и приторно, видимо, Боунс снова колдует над денатурацией белков или увлечен консервацией биологических материалов. Раньше мне казалось, что так пахнет смерть. Фрэнк брал меня в морг, когда умер его старший брат. Матери не было на Земле, а мне было семь, я норовил поджечь все и провести опыты над всем, чем мог разживиться, и отчим не решился оставить меня дома одного. В морге пахло формалином.

Детские ассоциации я давно перерос. Запах лазарета мне даже нравится. Нет, я, конечно, терпеть не могу болеть, зато мне очень нравится выздоравливать, и еще я обожаю Боунса. И пусть я не признаюсь, но он для меня как бог — неземное существо в белых одеждах, которое, если очень постарается, может воскресить из мертвых.

— Боунс, ты здесь? — тихонько окликаю я. В лазарете, даже если он пуст, хочется приглушить голос. Дело, наверно, в привычке. Докторов это правило, конечно, не касается.

— Заходи, Джим. Что стряслось? — громогласно вопрошает он.

— Я что, не могу к тебе без повода завернуть? — возмущаюсь. Хрен я ему скажу про свою больную голову. Он меня одним своим видом лечит.

— Ой ли? Когда это ты посреди смены притаскивал сюда свой зад? Тебя на осмотр калачами не заманишь. Если только не принесут на носилках… Рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже.

Прохожу к первой попавшейся койке и усаживаюсь на нее — больше в лазарете сидеть не на чем. Боунс, морщась, стягивает перчатки. Они заляпаны красным.

— Кого ты сегодня прикончил? — подозрительно кошусь я на него и от нечего делать начинаю болтать ногами. Когда сидишь на высоком, непременно болтаешь ногами, как на качелях не удается сидеть без движения — поневоле раскачиваешься.

— Так, очередной эксперимент, — небрежно бросает он, открывает кран и тщательно моет руки. — Тебе будет неинтересно.

Мне даже очень интересно, но если Боунс не хочет говорить, то и пусть. Проехали.

— Боунс, почему ты так надраиваешь руки? Они же были в перчатках. Микробы сквозь латекс просочиться не могут. Ведь не могут же? — усомнившись, спрашиваю.

— Конечно, не могут, — поучительно начинает он. — Так, многолетняя привычка. Бывают случаи, когда под рукой нет ни защитного латекса, ни антисептиков. Человек — раб привычек, а микробы — они вездесущи.

Я улыбаюсь — он такой милый, мой Боунс, настоящее медицинское чудо. Люблю слушать его истории.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — прошу я.

Он недовольно кривит уголок рта и выдает фирменный боунсовский взгляд.

— Шел бы ты отсюда, Джим, раз у тебя ничего не болит, на фиг. Может, у капитанов кораблей времени свободного и полно, а ответственному медицинскому работнику нужно трудиться, а то коту под хвост пойдут все мои эксперименты.

Ох уж этот Боунс, черта с два я на его отмазки куплюсь. Делаю щенячьи глаза.

— У меня голова болит, а твои истории меня лечат. Как наслушаюсь всяких ужасов, сразу все снимает, как рукой. Головная боль — это ведь фигня, бывает гораздо хуже. Ну, расскажи, Боунс, ну, пожалуйста…

Услышав про мигрень, Боунс пристально смотрит на меня, вычисляя, блефую я, чтобы добиться своего, или меня немедленно надо лечить. Уж по каким признакам, не знаю, но решает, что второе, и начинает суетиться. Я в притворном ужасе валюсь на кровать, дрыгаю ногами и выставляю блок руками для защиты. Мне вдруг кажется, что Боунс точь-в-точь братец Лис, а я, знаете ли, братец Кролик. Я сообщаю доку об этом.

— Ой, Боунс, только, пожалуйста, не гипоспрей, — притворно причитаю я. — Давай, лучше таблетку, авось не отравлюсь. Все что угодно, только шприцев не надо.

— Ладно, будет тебе таблетка, мой дорогой. Вставай. Хватит среди бела дня в постели валяться.

Он протягивает мне руку, и я резко сажусь, но обманываю его, снова откидываюсь на спину и утягиваю его за собой. Мы рушимся на койку и смеемся до упада. Теперь уже оба валяемся на кровати и ржем так, что начинает колоть в боку. Потом он в отместку рассказывает про один несчастный случай.

Дело было в горах Аппалачи. Его как врача пригласили сопровождать группу во время восхождения. Они семь дней карабкались вверх, как обезьяны. До вершины было рукой подать, когда в горах случился обвал. Стоянку завалило, пропали припасы, снаряжение, айфоны. Обычно вниз спускаться легче, но один паренек упал — он долго скользил по льду и кувыркался, неестественно растопырив руки и ноги, камни замедлили падение, но сильно его покалечили. У Маккоя из медикаментов чудом уцелел маленький ящичек. В нем нашелся спирт, игла и кетгут. Обезболивающих — крохи. Латать приходилось по живому, стараясь не сойти с ума от беспрерывных криков. Потом парня тащили вниз на руках — все члены экспедиции по очереди. Мальчик выжил.

Зная цинизм Боунса, я бы не удивился, если бы в конце рассказа парень погиб. Может, так и было на самом деле, но сегодня Боунс захотел рассказать историю по-иному. Иногда хочется, чтобы хотя бы на словах все заканчивалось хорошо, не так, как в жизни.

— Пойду я, Боунс, нужно вахту сдать, — говорю я, поднимаясь и разминая затекшую ногу. — Завтра у меня выходной. Захочешь вечером выпить, заходи. Только не пей сегодня в одиночку.

— Да с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь пить? У меня дел полно. Послезавтра плановый осмотр экипажа, нужно подготовиться. А я сдуру дал Кристине и Энн трехдневный отпуск.

Ну, думаю, может, насчет мальчишки я и ошибся.

— Так вызови их, мы же в космосе. Тут далеко не сбежишь. Они или в комнате отдыха, или в собственных каютах.

Боунс обреченно машет рукой и идет взглянуть, как поживает его эксперимент. Набирает какую-то дрянь в шприц и делает инъекцию зверушке.

— Справлюсь сам, а девочки пусть отдохнут. В космосе не знаешь, когда может возникнуть экстренная ситуация.

— А то на Земле не так. Я вообще не понимаю, ради каких пирогов люди становятся врачами… Ну, все, я побежал, Боунс, а то Спок меня живьем съест — капитан обязан присутствовать при передаче вахты, даже если вокруг ничего не происходит, как в зоопарке.

Я удивляюсь: надо же, так заболтался, что как вошел в лазарет, так ни разу про коммандера не вспомнил. А голова, и правда, прошла. Причем без дурацких пилюль.

— Пока, Боунс. Соскучишься, на мостик поднимись, я как минимум еще час — там. Потом буду скучать в каюте, так что туда тоже можешь заглянуть,  — я улыбаюсь.

— Иди уже, а то Спок, и правда, без тебя вахту сдаст, а потом за это съест. Познаешь тогда все тонкости замедленного вулканского пищеварения,  — цинично сообщает Боунс.

Я прикрываю дверь, нажав клавишу на электронном табло, иду по коридору и только тут вспоминаю, что забыл передать привет от Гэри. Ладно, думаю, в другой раз. Сегодня еще предстоит побороть чертяку, чтоб не зазнавался.

Гэри выполняет свое обещание и не по-детски наминает мне бока. Чтобы как-то уменьшить боль, приходится полчаса проторчать в душе, взвинтив температуру в помещении до уровня парилки. До каюты я иду, стараясь лишний раз не размахивать руками, приветствуя всех на право и на лево, а скромненько кивая, мол, добрый всем вечер. В каюте прежде, чем рухнуть на кровать, не ленюсь и тщательно втираю в плечо и в шею бальзам, приготовленный по собственному рецепту Маккоя: бурбон, водка, спирт, крем после бритья, немного меда, чтобы снять воспаление. Вроде бы, помогает. Во всяком случае, печь начинает сильно, а раз греет, значит лечит. Ох, и получит же у меня через недельку Гэри.

Перед тем, как заснуть, смотрю на стул, на котором вчера сидел Спок. Шахматная коробка все еще лежит на столе. Мне словно чего-то не хватает. Я слишком часто начинаю думать о вулканце. Неужели влюбился? Было бы некстати, надо выкинуть его из головы на фиг.

С этими мыслями засыпаю.

***

Выходной проходит довольно скучно. С утра я урываю пару лишних часов для сна, но все равно встаю совершенно разбитым. Чашка кофе и прохладный душ возвращают в строй «ходячих», добавляя ядреную порцию бодрости. На завтрак я опоздал, наедаться перед обедом не имеет смысла, поэтому требую у репликатора вторую порцию кофе и заваливаюсь с паддом на кровать почитать. Параллельно слушаю пауэр-метал. Nightwish хоть и доевгиническое старье, но поют потрясающе. Что стоит один Wishmaster. Это их:

A dreamy-eyed child staring into night  
On a journey to storyteller’s mind  
Whispers a wish speaks with the stars  
The words are silent in him*

*Ребёнок, мечтательно смотрящий в темноту ночи,  
Хочет проникнуть в разум рассказчика.  
Он шепчет желание, разговаривает со звёздами,  
Не произнося ни единого слова.

Время пролетает незаметно. Я узнаю много интересного. Статьи по квантовой механике безусловно стоят того, чтобы их читать. Понятие же браны в теории струн вообще нечто. (Бра́на (от мембрана) в теории струн (М-теории) — гипотетический фундаментальный многомерный физический объект размерности меньшей, чем размерность пространства, в котором он находится). Иногда я считаю, что придумать такое можно было только вкурив травы и распив бутыль доброго шотландского виски. Иногда же и сама теория, и ее компьютерно-голограммное воплощение представляются мне совершенными и прекрасными.

Боунс так и не зашел. К вечеру я осознаю, что чертовски голоден. Я так закопался в статьях и всяческих отсылках, что не пошел не только на завтрак, но и на обед. Хорошо еще, что простенький репликатор, который Скотти притащил месяц назад в мою каюту, удалось запрограммировать на приготовление тостов. Иначе я бы уже давно состоял не из молекул и атомов, а из крепкого несладкого кофе.

***

К концу недели безделье надоедает. Дежурства проходят без происшествий. Ожидаемая планетарная система так и не показывается на радарах, из-за возникшей аномалии приходится сделать крюк, значительно удлинивший маршрут. Спок, как и обещал, играет со мной в шахматы, но на этот раз в каюте для отдыха. Мы оба стараемся быть внимательными в игре, и разговор не клеится. Мне везет, и я снова побеждаю. Как говорится, audaces fortuna juvat*. (*Фортуна любит отважных). Похоже, моя бессистемная манера игры серьезно его сбивает, не давая развернуться стройной вулканской логике. Спок, как и я, не любит проигрывать. Боюсь, если и дальше так пойдет, он откажется играть со мной вовсе. Нужно будет в следующий раз ему поддаться.

Мысль о преднамеренной капитуляции мне не нравится. Вместо нее решаю: видно, ничего не поделаешь. Капитаны звездных крейсеров не имеют права на поражение.

***

Все дни этой недели похожи один на другой. Подъем, завтрак, мостик, обед, мостик, ужин, отдых и сон в каюте… Резкий сигнал будильника. Акустический душ, яичница с беконом, апельсиновый сок, подъем на лифте, радостное приветствие Чехова, короткая улыбка Сулу, кивок Ухуры, в зависимости от ее настроения более или менее доброжелательный. Нейтральное: «Приветствую, капитан», — к которому вернулся Спок… Цифры, мелькающие на экранах бортовых компьютеров, так, что все чаще хочется закрыть глаза и прижать к векам ладони. «Я проложил новый маршрут. Ознакомьтесь, капитан Кирк», — брошенное Чеховым. Забавная переписка по падду со Скотти (ему тоже скучно в его инженерном). Беззаботный смех (нужно будет обязательно рассказать анекдот про яйца Боунсу, он оценит тонкий юмор. Браво, Скотти!). Недоуменный взгляд Спока (надо взять на заметку и впредь ржать не так громко и откровенно, видимо, у вулканцев не принято отвлекаться во время работы). Спуск на лифте, картошка фри/запеканка/рисовый пудинг/овощное рагу/черный /зеленый чай на ужин. «До завтра, капитан Кирк», «Счастливо», «Пока», «Спокночи», «Приятного вечера», «До встречи»… Ночь, день, скука…

Надеюсь, Павел не ошибается в расчетах. У меня предчувствие, а предчувствия меня обычно не подводят: первая же встреченная на пути планета класса М непременно сулит стоящее приключение. Добраться бы до нее поскорее, а то с тоски можно подохнуть…

 Спускаемся как-то после смены на турболифте вместе с Ухурой и Споком. Она спрашивает:

— Ты что-то напряженный сегодня, все хорошо?

Конечно, все хорошо, думаю. К чему такая забота? Только зачем ты положила руку на плечо моего старпома? Моего? Офигенная новость…

— Да, все отлично, — широко улыбаюсь, но от женской проницательности ничего не скроешь. Она склоняет голову чуть набок, смотрит на меня оценивающе и вроде бы даже сочувственно.

— Не ври, Кирк. Тебе не идет. Я давно заметила — ты не умеешь лгать. Куражиться — да, играть роль шалопая — да, но чтобы вот так, прямо в лицо лгать — не умеешь совершенно.

Сраженный наповал ее откровенностью, в поисках мужской солидарности обращаюсь к Споку:

— Разве я такой несерьезный?

Ну, думаю, влип по полной, лучше бы не спрашивал, но, видно, заслужил. Совсем я, что ли рехнулся от безделья, призвал в защитники вулканца, это же вам не Боунс или Скотти, но Спок меня удивляет.

— На мой взгляд, вы достаточно серьезны для занимаемой ответственной должности.

Не сдерживаю победную ухмылку: вот, даже коммандер считает меня достаточно серьезным, а ты что же, Ухура? Не ценишь ты своего капитана. Но тут все довольство портит Спок.

— Что же касается второго замечания Нийоты, она права. Джим, ты утверждаешь, что все нормально, но глаза тебя выдают. Они грустные.

Едва не ляпаю ругательство.

Он теперь что, не только за отчетами будет следить, но и за моими глазами? Этого мне не хватало. Спасибо, не надо такой нежной заботы. На это вас, коммандер, никто не уполномочивал.

— Ты прав, дорогой, — говорит между тем Ухура. — Кирк, последние дни ты какой-то скисший.

Я настолько возмущен тем, что они запросто обсуждают меня, стоя всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга, что даже пропускаю мимо ушей ее «дорогой».

— Да не скисший я, тебе показалось, — огрызаюсь. — Это только молоко скисает, а не капитаны. Просто мучают изредка мигрени, должно быть, метеозависимость.

Тут  я, наконец, попадаю в точку. Метеозависимость — то, что ее женский ум понимает, ну и отлично. Оставьте меня в покое. Лифт, к счастью, останавливается, я оттесняю их плечом и едва не бегу. Им тоже оказывается нужен этот уровень, они выходят следом, но меня, слава богу, не окликают. Прежде, чем зайти в каюту, зачем-то оборачиваюсь: Ухура держит Спока под локоть и что-то быстро говорит, он слушает внимательно и руки не отнимает. Я жалею, что природа не наделила меня чутким вулканским слухом. Настроение ползет вниз, как столбик ртути, но не может определиться между отметками «отлупить бы боксерскую грушу» и «напиться бы в дымку». Я принимаю решение за него и ложусь спать.

В постели два часа ворочаюсь и не могу уснуть. Черт бы побрал их всех с их гребаной проницательностью.

***

Следующее утро радует тем, что начинается не с традиционных приветствий, а со споковского: «Капитан, прошу подняться на мостик». Так, решаю, сигнала красной тревоги нет, значит бежать не обязательно. Потираю руки. Наконец-то! Похоже, дождались!

И не ошибаюсь.

Первое, что слышу, поднявшись на мостик:

— Прямо по курсу в парсеке от нас планета класса М. Сканеры дальнего действия фиксируют присутствие различных форм жизни, но гуманоидов нет. Температурный диапазон от -10 до +50 по Цельсию. Климат преимущественно резко континентальный. Ядовитых примесей в атмосфере нет. Извергающихся вулканов нет. Наводнения возможны только в прибрежных зонах.

— Отлично, мистер Спок. Готовьте шаттл к отлету. Мы с вами входим в экспедиционную группу. Еще Маккой, Чехов, Скотти, Гэри, — пусть, думаю, проветрятся мальчики, заслужили. — Остальные на ваше усмотрение.

Спок понимающе кивает.

— Есть, капитан, подготовить группу.

Спустя четыре часа летим  над землей. Как ни странно, Ухуры в группе нет, а ведь я ему вроде бы дал карт-бланш. Спрашиваю об этом Спока.

— На планете отсутствуют формы жизни, с которыми возможен языковой контакт. Ухура — ксенолингвист высшего уровня, но даже она не сможет поговорить с ястребами и мышами. Полагаю, мой выбор обоснован.

Мне кажется, или он нервничает?

— Все верно, Спок. Я просто подумал… — на полуслове замолкаю.

«Подумал, что вы захотите провести время вместе».

— О чем подумали, капитан?

— Так, ничего особенного. Подумал, что она тоже захочет прогуляться. Все время на корабле, со скуки можно повеситься, а тут такой шанс… Она месяц тебя будет люто ненавидеть.

— Ненависть в такой ситуации не уместна, Нийота понимает. В шаттле ограниченное количество посадочных мест. Краткий анализ данных предполагает необходимость присутствия ксенобиологов, геодезистов, микробиолога, представителя медицинской службы. Служба безопасности присутствует априори по уставу, — он замолкает.

«Инженер нужен один, на случай поломки шаттла, а вы назначили двух: мистера Скотта и Гэри. Захотели угодить приятелям? Мелко, мистер Кирк, мелко…» — мысленно продолжаю тираду за него и жду законных замечаний от Спока, но он ничего не добавляет и переводит взгляд в окно иллюминатора. За окном — пустыня.

Учиться и учиться вам тактичности у вулканцев, мистер Кирк, думаю про себя. И нечего было когда-то на них наезжать. Славная раса.

На месте приземления шаттла раскаленный до 45 градусов песок. Вообще кругом один песок и яркое африканское солнце. На самом деле звезда больше в диаметре и красная, но по ощущающейся температуре воздуха — точно африканское. Жарко.

Спрыгиваю со ступеней шаттла на песок. Подаю руку микробиологу Кэтти, радуясь, что внял голосу разума в лице Боунса и настоял на том, чтобы весь состав группы был экипирован в светлые балахоны и обувь на пробковой подошве. 

Рядом со мной Спок, слегка щурясь, внимательно осматривается по сторонам, отчего между бровей у него залегает складка.

Черт, думаю, а вот это я не учел. Место высадки по всем показателям соответствует понятию «пустыня». Кругом красноватый песок, наметенные ветром дюны, ни клочка растительности. На Вулкане наверняка полно подобных мест. Было. Спок, конечно, вида не подаст, но в душе затоскует. Пусть он другим втирает про отсутствие чувств и тотальный контроль над эмоциями.

Спок, вопреки моим опасениям, выглядит нейтрально и отдает короткие дельные инструкции. Сам помогает распаковать портативную микролабораторию для проведения детальных исследований. Затем подходит к Кэтти и указывает на ошибку, прося быть собраннее.

«Браво вулканским техникам подавления эмоций. Минус очко тебе, Джим», — оцениваю себя со стороны, и пока Спок прекрасно справляется без меня (недаром незаменимый помощник), в голову приходит аналогия: для американцев и европейцев все азиаты на одно лицо. Ну, к Сулу я, положим, привык, а вот его сородичей из отдела безопасности вечно путаю, тогда как каждый японец среди них найдет полсотни отличий. Это к примеру. Так же, наверно, и для Спока пустыня. Это для меня песок и есть песок, а для него  рельеф его планеты — нечто особенное, ни с чем не спутываемое… Лучше мне вспомнить о своих прямых капитанских обязанностях и о других позаботиться.

Солнце нещадно печет, так, что начинают плавиться мозги. Я набрасываю на голову легкий тканевый капюшон и подхожу к остальным предложить по глотку воды и заодно узнать, что обнаружили примечательного.

Через час я понимаю, что способен думать об одном — где бы найти такого дурака, который согласится подержать у меня над головой пляжный зонт, но по моим наблюдениям состояние остальных не лучше. У Кэтти — бисеринки пота на лице, Смит и Джонсон раскраснелись так, словно долго о чем-то спорили на повышенных тонах, но я все время находился по близости — не было такого. Скотти и Гэри то и дело прикладываются к фляге настолько жадно, точно в ней бурбон, а я сам недавно сделал из нее несколько глотков и готов поклясться, что пил воду. Один Спок выглядит так, будто целый час в теньке отдыхал. Он оставляет, наконец, в покое гаджеты, подходит ко мне и говорит:

— Готов представить краткий отчет.

— Почему не полный? — юморю, готовясь выслушать лекцию этак минут на двадцать, но он, видимо, иронии не замечает.

— Для полного не достаточно информации.

— Ладно, сойдет и краткий…

— Уровень залегания грунтовых вод 340 футов, ланшафт преимущественно песчаный, местами каменистый, годовой уровень осадков менее 40 мм, что ниже среднестатистического для подобных мест, коэффициент увлажнения, отражающий соотношение осадков и испаряемости, 0,08, в рельефе сложное сочетание нагорий, мелкосопочника и островных гор со структурными пластовыми равнинами и древними речными долинами, ныне обмелевшими, эрозионный тип рельефообразования сильно ослаблен. Грунтовые воды минерализованы, почвы характеризуются преобладанием в почвенном растворе водно-растворимых солей над органическими веществами, солевые коры обычны, растительный покров занимает менее 10,3%...

— То есть практически отсутствует, — перебиваю его, закипая.

Это и есть краткий отчет? Что ж меня в полном-то ждет, пошли мне терпения, Господи. На самом деле я к споковским отчетам привык, меня они забавляют, особенно когда я представляю лицо Комака или его подчиненных — тех, кто их читает… Просто солнце печет нещадно, а я малость от этого отвык.

— …растительность представлена колючими кустарниками, из пресмыкающихся преимущественно змеи, из членистоногих — скорпионы и пустынные жуки, — уловив мое состояние нетерпения, закругляется Спок. И тут его глаза оживляются. Я готов поклясться, что в них появляется что-то вроде тяги к научному познанию.  — Хотелось бы получить некоторые образцы для изучения в лабораторных условиях, сделать это можно исключительно в ночное время суток, днем животные не покидают укрытий, но вряд ли вы захотите заночевать здесь.

И после этого Спок смеет утверждать, что не приемлет авантюры?

— Почему нет? — легко соглашаюсь я.

— В пустынях холодные ночи, к тому же такое времяпрепровождение может оказаться опасным. Мы знаем, с какими формами жизни столкнемся, но предсказать их поведенческие характеристики, сформировавшиеся под влиянием особенностей климата данной планеты, можем лишь с низкой долей вероятности.

— Отлично. Обожаю приключения. Разве ты к этому не привык?

— Капитан, я этого опасаюсь, — укоризненно заключает Спок. (Неужели надеялся, что я откажусь? Зачем предлагать-то было? Не может без меня что ли определиться между разумностью и жаждой научных открытий?) Ладно, если не может, я ему помогаю:

—  Фигня, оденемся потеплее, и за мое безрассудство не опасайся, буду вести себя тихо, как музейный экспонат, — беспечно бросаю я и иду отдать распоряжения поджаривающемуся в лучах страстного инопланетного светила экипажу.

Пока мы собираем оборудование, солнце переваливает высшую точку стояния и начинает клониться к горизонту. Возвращаться на корабль не имеет смысла. Люди соглашаются, что целесообразнее дождаться темноты здесь. Мы забиваемся в шаттл, как пустынные мыши в нору, задраиваем выход, включаем системы кондиционирования и наслаждаемся подувшим в лицо ветерком.

— Ух, как было жарко, — говорит Скотти, разваливаясь в посадочном кресле в позе растекшегося мороженого. — В жизни не бывал в такой парилке. После нее холод на Веге покажется роскошью.

Я достаю бутылку с минералкой и бросаю ему.

— На, охладись.

Боунс недовольно косится на нас, но не говорит про то, что от холодного на жаре может в два счета заболеть горло. Видно, его тоже не на шутку разморило. Он протягивает руку, отбирает бутылку у Скотти и, приложив к губам, делает глоток:

— Как это прекрасно — вода. Изысканный утонченный вкус.

— Вам двоим в рекламе надо сниматься, — смеюсь я. Кэтти вторит, оценив юмор. Не девушка — чудо. Мне вдруг ужасно хочется обратить на себя внимание Спока, который расположился с паддом вдали от праздного общества и от кондиционера.

— Включил бы ты музыку, раз мы вроде как на отдыхе, Гэри, — прошу я, подмигнув, и он, без слов меня понимая, колдует над панелью управления. В результате ловких махинаций звучит какой-то старенький блюз.

Я протягиваю Кэтти руку:

— Мисс, потанцуем?

Она приседает в комично-вежливом поклоне:

— Возражений нет, Кирк.

Звучит легкий мотив. На нас все еще воздушные белые балахоны, мы парим и кружимся на крошечном свободном пятачке между панелью управления и заполненными зрителями посадочными местами. Взгляд Кэтти сияет, она счастлива беззаботностью минуты, белые одежды развеваются и летят, она вот-вот превратится в фею и упорхнет, чтобы удержать ее, я крепче обнимаю ее за талию. Мне кажется, что все происходящее нереально: она, я, улыбающийся Скотти, неодобрительно вздернувший бровь Боунс, льющийся из колонок блюз…

Когда мелодия обрывается, ловко приземляю ее в свободное кресло. Раздаются аплодисменты. Я раскланиваюсь на манер актера на сцене и украдкой смотрю на Спока — взгляд коммандера по-прежнему устремлен в падд. Злюсь, но тут же переключаюсь.

Пока не стемнело, мы травим анекдоты, перекусываем сэндвичами, пьем выданный портативным репликатором тропический мультифруктовый сок. В общем, устраиваем настоящий фонтанирующий весельем пикник на обочине цивилизации. Это так здорово, что мы дружно снова начинаем любить изрядно поднадоевший космос.

Когда темнеет, мы покидаем шаттл. Координаторы высадки заботливо высылают нам теплую одежду. Поспешно переодеваемся, стараясь друг на друга не смотреть — как-никак среди нас девушка. Гэри и Скотти устанавливают камеры и прожектор, чтобы заснять жизнь ночной инопланетной пустыни. Подобные фильмы на Земле пользуются большой популярностью.

Слева от шаттла начинает копошиться «мышь» — она рубиновая с рубиновыми же глазами в специальном инфракрасном излучении, но и обычный ее окрас далек от привычного земного. Она юрко снует между дюн, лакомясь раскопанными жуками, что тоже непривычно. Я смотрю в сторону оживившихся ксенобиологов, надеясь, что они довольны, но вскоре начинаю зевать. Конечно, интересно оказаться в световых годах от Земли, на затерянной среди космических просторов планете, но здесь, кроме экипажа «Энтерпрайз», даже не с кем поговорить, а шутки и истории Скотти и Боунса давно приелись, я их наизусть знаю. Проявлять отвагу и спасать тоже, по-видимому, некого, разве что непонятное существо, пойманное Споком для исследований, но, боюсь, коммандер мне этого никогда не простит. Смиряюсь и отхожу от шаттла прогуляться.

— Побыл бы ты лучше со всеми, — окликает Боунс. Вечно он со мной нянчится, как с младенцем, а я этого, если честно, не терплю.

— Мистер Спок заверил, что тут нет животных крупнее мыши, — отвечаю. Про упомянутых змей и скорпионов предусмотрительно решаю умолчать.

— Инопланетная мышь может оказаться опаснее скорпиона, — недовольно бурчит он, точно в воду смотрит. —  Хоть фазер достань, если неймется и ты на одном месте не можешь усидеть.

— Есть, мамочка.

Я отхожу в тень с освещенной местности и вместо фазера подхватываю валяющуюся на земле палку — кто-то из ксенобиологов тормошил ей жукоподобную мелкую живность, надеясь лучше рассмотреть и заснять. Я с детства люблю возиться с жуками, мне тоже кого-то помучить хочется. Сажусь на песок и начинаю его тихонько копошить, может, что найду. Шаттл недалеко, я сижу на корточках полубоком к нему и, если поворачиваю голову, отчетливо вижу на чернильном небе очерченный тушью силуэт с яркими отблесками от прожекторов. До меня долетают обрывки разговоров, шум, грохот опрокинувшейся камеры, ругань Скотти, отголоски поднявшейся вокруг него суеты. Решаю, что надо будет сделать ему замечание при случае: ругается он похлеще, чем пьяный сапожник, а рядом Спок и Кэтти. Камера, как выясняется, рухнула ему на ногу и Боунс после краткого осмотра убеждает его несколько минут, что ушиб до свадьбы  заживет,  это не злокачественная опухоль и значит не страшно, паниковать не стоит. Скотти огрызается, что женить его можно на ком-то, кроме «Энтерпрайз», только через собственный труп.

Мне везет, и я откапываю довольно большого, сантиметров пять-шесть, жука. Крылья у него сложены и отливают огненным и синим.  Жук красивый и смирный, я решаю, что он может подойти для коллекции Боунса, и начинаю шарить по карманам в поисках того, во что бы его положить. Одежда новая, и ничего, кроме пачки бумажных носовых платков не попадается, но это как раз то, что нужно. Без сожалений выбрасываю платки и пытаюсь направить жука палочкой в оставшийся в руках пустой полиэтиленовый пакет, осторожно, чтобы не повредить усики и чтобы не дать животине куснуть меня за палец, мысленно посылая горячий привет Боунсу за то, что сумел-таки меня застращать. Неожиданно чувствую слабый укус и стряхиваю заползшую на ногу маленькую мерзость, которую я, пока возился с жуком, не заметил.

Наконец подарок упакован по всем правилам. Направляюсь к шаттлу, ногу начинает жечь так, что хочется взвыть и на стенку влезть. Приходится остановиться и закатать штанину — кожа под коленом покраснела, опухла и жутко чешется, на меня накатывает приступ паники, и я довольно громко зову:

— Боунс!

— Что там у тебя? — нехотя откликается он. — Только не говори, что отважный капитан «Энтерпрайз» повстречал обычную пустынную мышку и струсил.

«Если бы мышь. Эта тяпнувшая меня дрянь может и мелкая, но кусается хуже скорпиона», — в отчаянии думаю я.

— Стал бы я звать тебя из-за мыши? — кричу по возможности радостно. — У меня для тебя подарок. Иди сюда.

Мне не стыдно, так как это почти правда. Жук копошится в пакете. У меня начинает жутко болеть голова, но мне не хочется беспокоить раньше времени остальной экипаж. Я надеюсь, что Боунс вколет мне что-нибудь волшебное и все как всегда обойдется.

— Поторопись, а то твой подарочек сбежит или сдохнет!

Или я сдохну. К головной боли добавляется головокружение и тошнота, и я оседаю на песок.

Боунс, наконец, тащит ко мне свой зад, шагая довольно бодро, едва не бежит, и я готов расцеловать его за это, но боюсь, что меня на него вырвет. Ему хватает одного взгляда, чтобы догадаться о многом.

— Что стряслось?

— Какая-то маленькая зараза меня куснула, — жалобно ною я. Мне страшно и хочется броситься ему на шею, как к матери. Но это, конечно, не я, а отравляющие мою кровь токсины.

Он быстро опускается на колени, достает портативный фонарик и проводит осмотр. Мне не нравится его лицо, ставшее вдруг хмурым и злым.

— Хреново?

— Бывало и хуже, — огрызается он, значит, все действительно плохо. — Будешь теперь знать, как в одиночестве шляться по пустыням.

— Брось. Я вовсе не один. Ты же здесь.

Пытаюсь ему улыбнуться, но выходит неестественно и криво. Тело начинают корежить судороги.

Он укладывает меня на песок, достает гипошприц и вкалывает в шею, стараясь не давать мне дергаться, удерживая на месте. Он такой сильный и надежный, что я затихаю.

Он шепчет:

— Ш-ш-ш, Джим, все хорошо.

А потом отворачивается и зовет Спока. Коммандер как всегда проявляет оперативность.

— Нужно отнести его в шаттл и вызвать «Энтерпрайз». Постараемся не привлекать лишнее внимание, он этого не любит. Мы транспортируемся, а ты завершай исследования и возвращайся на корабль в шаттле с остальными, — деловито распоряжается Боунс.

Мне хочется возмутиться, что я вообще-то тоже здесь и отдавать команды моя прерогатива, но не могу вымолвить ни слова — язык распух и болит. Мне вообще всему так больно, что я едва сдерживаю слезы.  Зато нога больше не чешется.

Спок и Боунс осторожно поднимают меня и несут на руках, стараясь держаться в тени от шаттла, затем всходят вверх по лестнице, оказываются внутри и бережно укладывают на пол.

Спок вызывает «Энтерпрайз» и я жалею, что вместе с речью не лишился слуха.

Испуганный женский голос сообщает, что электромагнитные излучения в подпространстве нарушили работу транспортера. Она считала, что он нам не понадобится, мы вернемся в шаттле, поэтому не стала сообщать о неполадке. Теперь девушка напугана строгостью, с которой говорит с ней коммандер, и своей нерасторопностью, поэтому невольно восклицает:

— Господи, что же теперь будет?

— Палубы будешь драить, крошка, — зло цедит сквозь зубы Маккой, отворачиваясь от трубки так, чтобы девушка его не слышала.

Я начинаю яро ненавидеть всех, но на самом деле это тоже не я, не капитан Кирк, не Джим, а токсин, разъедающий мой мозг. Мне хочется броситься и задушить их всех голыми руками: и ненавистный токсин, и грубого Боунса, и испуганный женский голос, и на секунду растерянно застывшего Спока, но я не могу пошевелиться и мысленно бьюсь головой о несуществующую стену из кирпича.

К счастью, Спок быстро выходит из ступора и сообщает по громкой связи о необходимости немедленной эвакуации.

— Вещи не собирать, времени нет, — коротко распоряжается он, и меня удивляет резкость, обычно не свойственная вулканцу.

— До корабля на шаттле лететь несколько часов, — шепчет Споку Боунс (неужели и правда надеется, что я не услышу или что в уме считать не умею). — Я не смогу синтезировать сыворотку вне лаборатории «Энтерпрайз». Он не доживет.

Люди торопливо взбегают в шаттл по лестнице и неподвижно застывают при виде нас, не понимая, что происходит.

— Если задействовать резервные топливные ячейки — 1,2 часа. Он выживет, — уверенно и жестко заявляет Спок. Он собран, напряжен, темные глаза мечут громы и молнии, и мне вдруг становится не страшно умереть.

Экипаж под грозным взглядом вулканца спешно занимает отведенные места.

Перед глазами начинает плыть, и я отключаюсь минут на двадцать, а когда прихожу в себя, мне становится немного лучше, должно быть, помогают вколотые Маккоем антиаллергены и адреноблокаторы. Мне уже не так страшно, я снова могу говорить, но принадлежащее мне тело все еще как чужое и дрожит в ознобе. Кэт сидит рядом и держит меня за руку.

Должно быть, я все-таки не вполне пришел в себя, потому что первым делом спрашиваю:

— Где Спок?

— Коммандер лично пилотирует шаттл. Мы летим с предельно допустимой скоростью. Не волнуйся.

Она низко склоняется надо мной, чтобы я мог разобрать слова сквозь окружающий нас гул и рев — двигатели и правда работают на пределе. Моей щеки касается небрежно выбившаяся из ее прически прядь волос. Голова кружится так, словно я только что поднялся с карусели, на которой провел, по меньшей мере, полсуток. Я вижу лицо Кэт расплывчато, точно в дымке или тумане, но отчетливо ощущаю приторно-сладкий аромат ее духов, которого раньше не замечал. Неожиданно на меня накатывает дурнота, я начинаю бояться, что не выдержу и заблюю одежду — свою и, главное, ее, и мне еще более дерьмово оттого, что рядом не Боунс, он все-таки друг и доктор. Пытаюсь глубоко дышать. Голова сдавлена и гудит, готовая в любой момент разлететься на куски, как рождающаяся в муках сверхновая. Я весь невыносимый кошмар. Я не могу больше терпеть, не могу бороться, не могу сдерживать подступившую к горлу тошноту, резко приподнимаюсь, не успев что-то сказать или предупредить, сгибаюсь пополам и блюю в контейнер, услужливо подставленный не пойми откуда взявшимся Боунсом.

Как же мерзко. Я вытираю рот рукавом.

— Прости, Кэт.

Мне так плохо, что я сильно удивлюсь, если переживу сегодняшний день. Боунс вкалывает очередной гипошприц, и я постепенно отключаюсь в надежде, что происходящее мне просто снится.

***

Когда я прихожу в сознание в следующий раз, то не сразу понимаю, где я. Одежда на мне белая, постель — белая, рука, лежащая поверх простыни — тоже белая. Может, не такая белая, как все вокруг, но явно намного белее, чем полагается. Рука принадлежит мне. Рядом сидит Спок.

— Не говори ничего, — просит он. — Тебе будет трудно говорить. Доктор Маккой третью ночь не спит. Все обойдется.

Спасибо, думаю, что утешил. Кто еще ради меня не спит?

— А ты спишь? — спрашиваю, потому что выглядит он не ахти. — Не сиди со мной, тебе тоже нужен отдых.

Произносить слова трудно, язык еле ворочается.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет он почти так же, как Боунс. — Спи.

Так странно слышать от сдержанного вулканца это успокаивающее, чисто человеческое «ш-ш-ш», что я засыпаю…                          

***

На сей раз это не темное беспросветное забытье — забытье без осознания. Мне снятся сны.

Кругом пустыня. Я и Спок в белых балахонах. Солнце красное, но все равно печет.

— Так всегда бывает на Вулкане? — спрашиваю я у него.

— Нет, на Вулкане все по-другому.

— Лучше или хуже?

Он улыбается. Я никогда не видел, как он улыбается, только в этом сне.

— Конечно лучше, дурачок.

Я не удивляюсь ни его странной манере говорить (это же сон), ни его улыбке (она ему идет), просто предлагаю без перехода:

— Потанцуем?

— Не возражаю.

Он притягивает меня за талию, кладет руку на плечо, и мы танцуем блюз…

***

Когда я перестаю спать, но все еще лежу тихо и не открываю глаз, наслаждаясь легкостью и отсутствием боли, слышу, как Боунс разговаривает с медсестрой.

— Яд, действию которого подвергся Кирк, содержит сильнейшие нейротоксины. Мне удалось стабилизировать его состояние, но все равно гляди в оба. Если будут ухудшения, вызывай немедленно, а пока пусть спит. Ему нужно много спать.

— Не беспокойся, Леонард, я за ним пригляжу.

«Мне нужно много спать, — думаю я, — спать…».  Мои веки все еще смежены. Я снова погружаюсь теперь уже в блаженное забытье…

***

— Капитан на мостике!

Как же чертовски здорово вновь это слышать! Кажется, я совсем от этого отвык, хотя не был в строю всего неделю. Как же я люблю тебя, Чехов. Как же я всех вас люблю! Только, пожалуйста, не переставайте улыбаться. Они не перестают — я сияю в ответ. Боунс нашел бы этому медицинское обоснование, он бы сказал, что дело в пережитом организмом стрессе и аукнувшихся последствиях.

Капитанское кресло терпеливо дожидается меня, как верная жена, пока я обхожу всех и лично приветствую: жму руки (Паше и Сулу), раскланиваюсь (с Ухурой и Эллис), совершаю ритуальный победный танец бойскаута эксклюзивно для сидящего сегодня у руля Стива. Рядом с рабочим местом Спока я задерживаюсь:

— Хотите выслушать отчет по функционированию отделов флагмана за последнюю неделю? — предполагает причину моего повышенного внимания вулканец.

— Нет, коммандер. У вас внеплановый выходной, немедленно  отдыхать. Шагом марш. Я сам подыщу замену.

Это не моя прихоть, выглядит он как покойник — бледный с зеленцой, под глазами синяки, щеки впалые — тень себя живого.

— В замене нет необходимости. Я способен отработать смену.

Ну, да. Конечно…

— Когда вы в последний раз ели и спали? — спрашиваю напрямик.

Он задумывается, припоминая.

— 6,75 дней назад, — и, видя возрастающий ужас в моих глазах, добавляет: — Нормальный интервал между приемами пищи и периодами сна и бодрствования у вулканцев продолжительнее, чем у представителей человеческого вида.

Да неужели? Знаем мы ваши «нормальные интервалы». Не все лекции по межвидовым отношениям в Академии проспали. Три дня — да, но никак не шесть сколько-то там. Уличать его прилюдно в манипуляциях информацией неэтично, поэтому делаю вид, что верю каждому слову.

— В таком случае вы чересчур напряженно работали. Взвалили на себя кучу дополнительных обязанностей, в том числе сиделки…

Пытаюсь укорить его и хоть что-нибудь понять. Что это: искренняя забота, прямые с вулканской точки зрения обязанности старпома или возможность удовлетворить эго коммандера при виде поверженного невзгодами капитана? Увы, взгляд Спока остается непроницаемым для моего понимания…

— Я делал только то, что считал необходимым и обоснованным в сложившейся ситуации, и готов и дальше участвовать в разрешении текущих задач, но если вы находите мой внешний вид неудовлетворительным для выполнения моих прямых обязанностей…

— Так, достаточно, Спок, — перебиваю, а то мы не известно до чего договоримся с этой его чисто вулканской обстоятельностью. — Немедленно на обед и баиньки, а то вызову Маккоя, а уж он-то не забудет прихватить с собой гипошприц.

Похоже, Спок решает, что со мной выздоровевшим и окрепшим лучше не спорить и покидает мостик. Раздаются жидкие аплодисменты.

— Капитан, браво!

Резко поворачиваюсь, а вот это уже язвит Ухура. Я и забыл, что ее рабочее место располагается недалеко от научной станции Спока, а она, видимо, решила, что я достаточно резв для недавнего депрессирующего, а затем больного, и значит можно возобновить придирки.

Напускаю строгий вид:

— А вот вы, между прочим, меня ни разу не навестили. Не проведали своего дорогого капитана.

Она обиженно дует губы:

— Между прочим, я трижды вас навещала…

Вот как, оказывается. А я все проспал и не заметил. Черт. Неудобно получилось, но не признавать же ошибку.

— Хорошо, — снисходительно улыбаюсь, — тогда я вас прощаю.

Шутки заканчиваются, я занимаю запылившееся за время моего отсутствия кресло капитана и впрягаюсь в работу, а дел ой как много…

К вечеру  начинаю жалеть, что смилостивился и отпустил Спока. Мы все еще находимся в означенной планетарной системе. На экраны компьютеров ежеминутно поступают тонны информации от засланных зондов и со сканеров. К тому же транспортер налажен и на очередную планету отправлены сразу три исследовательские экспедиции. Сведений очень много, нужно скоординировать деятельность всех групп и разобраться в море данных. Обычно я неплохо справляюсь, но после болезни включиться в работу сложно, ко всему прочему я скучаю по коммандеру. Интересно, у Боунса есть таблетки, которые помогают сосредоточиться?..

***

И вот, наконец, vivat! Трудовой день завершен. Я прощаюсь со всеми и отправляюсь в инженерный к Скотти. Сто лет его не навещал, это большое упущение для преданного друга, а я ему, безусловно, предан.

— Hi ye*, старина! _(*Шотландское приветствие.)_

— Джим?! Жутко рад видеть тебя в полном здравии. Ну и напугал же ты нас.

— Брось, фигня…

Он подмигивает:

 — Выпить не предлагаю. Тебе, наверно, нельзя, иначе Боунс нас обоих линчует.

— Выпить можно всегда, — замечаю резонно, — но сегодня не буду. Не хочется. А Боунса я не боюсь, я сам его при случае линчую. У меня от его гипошприцев живого места на шее не осталось.

— Сочувствую, брат…

Я приглашающе распахиваю руки, и мы, наконец, обмениваемся крепкими дружескими объятиями с обязательными по спине увесистыми похлопываниями. Мы еще со времен Дельта-Веги здорово сдружились — как-никак оба оказались в незавидном положении из-за чрезмерной строгости действующего начальства, а пошалить и поприкалываться, что уж там, мы оба любим. Да и за жизнь с ним всегда можно поговорить. В этом плане я Боунса даже больше опасаюсь — вечно он лезет со своими нравоучениями и скептически-мрачной философией, но мы оба принимаем друг друга такими, как есть, и априори по-дружески любим. С Боунсом по-другому нельзя. Но это лирика.

Когда продлевать объятья и дальше становится неловко, Скотти утаскивает меня на ознакомительную экскурсию. Оказывается, пока я отсутствовал, он времени даром не терял, придумал кучу нововведений и мелких усовершенствований в работе сложнейших технических установок. Никогда-то его инженерная мысль не дремлет, не устаю ему удивляться.

И вот мы носимся среди шума и пара по инженерной, я еле за ним поспеваю, а казалось бы, еще недавно он за мной еле поспевал и у него, а не у меня, в боку кололо (все-таки отравления никому не идут на пользу), он вещает о повышенной радиоактивной опасности, показывает какие-то выпускные клапаны, переделанные сочленения, фильтры высокой очистки, точные механизмы, я на ходу восхищаюсь окружающими меня высокотехнологичными чудесами, силой и величием выдающейся человеческой мысли, его восторженной одержимостью, машины вокруг вибрируют и гудят, контрольные датчики подмигивают нам, моргая всевозможными цветами, весело светятся огромные информативные табло, многометровые ярко освещенные трубопроводы усиленно перегоняют какие-то жидкости и газы, мы взбегаем по лестнице, ведущей в «небо», ненадолго задерживаемся полюбоваться открывающимся с высот какого-то балкона урбанистически-импрессионистическим пейзажем, потом снова бежим,  клубы пара вырываются и летят нам в лицо, и тут я понимаю, что впервые за долгое время счастлив…

***

Иногда мне приходится вести официальный дневник. Существует в Звездном Флоте такая традиция, чтоб ей пусто было. Сегодня как раз появилась информация, которую я должен записать, посему включаю компьютер и начинаю диктовать.

Время записи девять и… сколько-то там, неважно сколько, часов. Открытая месяц назад солнечная система в гамма-квадранте остается позади… (Запись остановлена.)

Я удовлетворенно потираю руки, чувствуя себя пай-мальчиком, прекрасно справившимся с трудной задачей. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» не подкачал, штаб Звездного флота на Земле уже выслал личную благодарность «За содействие в освоении дальних космических рубежей и неоценимый вклад в национальную сокровищницу — базу зоологических, ботанических, геодезических и прочих данных». Это почетно, но мне всегда хочется большего. В означенной системе нам не удалось повстречать гуманоидов, формы жизни в лучшем случае успели доэволюционировать до ступени «приматы», а осознавать, что мы — единственные разумные существа в радиусе нескольких десятков световых лет — грустно, как в одиночку пить.

(Возобновить запись.)

Сегодня в 09:05 мной отдан приказ перейти на пятый варп и мы («Энтерпрайз» и находящиеся на нем люди, вулканец, орионка и не помню сколько еще иных звездных рас) устремляемся дальше, в поисках обещанной звездной романтики…

(Остановить запись.)

Черт побери, мне никогда не удаются официальные доклады. Ну да ладно, и этого с них хватит. Остальное — забота Спока. Уж он-то завалит штаб информацией так, что год им, бедолагам, со всей этой хренью разбираться. Остается пожелать им в этом непростом деле удачи. Я улыбаюсь.

(Возобновить запись.)

Всем удачи.

***

Свободного времени снова навалом, и я решаю использовать его на то, чтобы лучше узнать свой экипаж, наладить дружественные отношения с кем еще не успел и теснее сблизиться, в самом порядочном смысле слова, ведь ситуации бывают и внештатные, и непредвиденные, и заведомо опасные. Вот тогда-то и не повредит то, что мы хорошо друг друга знаем, да и как иначе может быть в пятилетней миссии. Это ведь наша жизнь, каждого из нас, а не только формальности и нудная работа.

Скрепя сердце первыми на чай приглашаю Ухуру и Спока. Уж у них-то, думаю, между собой секретов нет, вон бросают друг на дружку какие взгляды, а мне с каждым из них наедине не очень-то хочется оставаться, хоть и по разным причинам. Может, и не лучшее мое решение, но решил так решил, и покончим с этим.

После смены убираюсь в каюте, жду, завариваю чай: для каждого свой, для Спока — зеленый, для Ухуры — ройбуш, для себя — обыкновенный черный, ибо к изыскам не приучен. Они опаздывают на пять минут, не иначе как  из-за Нийоты, надо же ей в неофициальной обстановке подчеркнуть, что она девушка, а пунктуальность хороша для лейтенантов.

Немного нервничаю, как все пройдет, но планировать такие встречи заранее оставим для тактиков-вулканцев, авось, и так прокатит.

Наконец, приходят. Спок, как и ожидалось, предпочел строгий серый мундир, тратить время на наряды не логично. Ухура — в платье. Надо признать, я поражен. Платье — зеленое и простое, почти как униформа, но то ли из-за цвета, то ли из-за текстуры ткани очень ей идет, делает одновременно женственней и мягче, и я ревную к ней Спока.

— Ну, что завис, Кирк. Можно зайти? — законно интересуется она, разрушая мирное очарование, витавшее в воздухе с их приходом.

Я сторонюсь, потому как несколько секунд открыто пялюсь на них и веду себя не вполне прилично и гостеприимно.

— Рад, что зашли, чай на столе, дожидается вас, едва не остыл, прошу, проходите, садитесь… — лепечу я. Вот уж не ожидал, что буду чувствовать себя в их обществе настолько скованно.

Нийота, ловя мой настрой, берет инициативу в свои руки и по-хозяйски разливает чай по чашкам — мне и Споку.

— А ты? — не вполне оклемавшись после их появления, спрашиваю я. Она смотрит на меня  и на чайник как на само собой разумеющееся, но я туплю не на шутку. Спрашиваю:

— Остыл, подогреть?

Она смеется:

— Вот болван. Поухаживай за мной.

Я хватаюсь за чайник, Спок аккуратно пододвигает чашку и блюдце, мы умудряемся соприкоснуться рукавами, от неожиданности я едва не выливаю кипяток ему на пальцы, но, к счастью, заливаю только скатерть и от испуга за его прекрасные вулканские руки матерюсь. Спок остается невозмутимым, Ухура с укором смотрит на нас, а потом говорит:

— Аккуратнее, мальчики.

Я чувствую, что краснею и абсолютно честно обещаю за себя:

— Буду стараться.

Спока же, похоже, ничем не проймешь. Мы рассаживаемся, я спрашиваю Ухуру, как принято пить чай на ее исторической родине, она заодно довольно занимательно пересказывает нам и другие национальные традиции. Спок с интересом слушает, мне, глядя на него, интерес изображать не сложно, Нийоте приятно поговорить с кем-то близкой ей культуре, все, таким образом, довольны, познавательно и приятно проводят время. Кирк гений.

Дальнейшие вечера проходят менее примечательно. С Гэри мы болтаем про футбол и добавляем в чай ром, с Сулу обсуждаем особенности пилотирования кораблей при прохождении зон турбулентности в подпространстве, после чего неожиданно переходим на обсуждение творчества Мураками, со Скотти весь вечер ржем над старыми как мир анекдотами, причем нам с ним для этого, как оказывается, даже рома не надо, с Чеховым учимся по-русски пить водку, но поскольку он молод, а я капитан, чисто теоретически…

***

Беззаботные вечера сменяет работа. Чередующаяся последовательная закономерность привычных  действий позволяет мне ненадолго забывать о Споке. В оставшееся свободное время он меня с ума сводит. Совершенно его не понимаю, но из иррационального страха перед определенностью не решаюсь спросить напрямик.

На мостике он ровен и сдержан, сидит, уткнувшись в научные разработки, а я вместо того, чтобы выполнять долг перед отечеством и честно трудиться, отвлекаюсь от компьютеров и подолгу прожигаю его прямую спину взглядом. Хорошо еще, что остальные в это время заняты работой. Даже Ухура, кажется, ничего не замечает — последние дни она не на шутку увлечена инопланетными языками. Наденет наушники, уткнется в падд и бормочет что-то себе под нос, отрабатывает произношения, старательно выговаривает труднопроизносимые слова, настойчиво копирует многочисленные акценты. Спок тоже делает вид, что ничего не замечает, но не может же человек не ощущать столь пристальное к себе внимание? Спок по рождению и воспитанию вулканец. Вулканец, безусловно, может. И не замечает. Или для него просто важнее Ухура.

Это днем, а ночами все по-другому.

Перед тем, как я засыпаю, он является передо мной и тихонько шепчет: «Ш-ш-ш, спи…». Я слушаюсь и сплю. А если заснуть не удается, начинаю думать: «А было ли это на самом деле? Не привиделось ли в путаном лихорадочном бреду? Как узнать наверняка?» Потом решаю: «Ну, и пусть не было, пусть привиделось, так даже лучше», закрываю глаза, и мы танцуем блюз…

***

Скотти все-таки рубаха-парень, свой человек, настоящий друг. Готов поклясться, он специально придумал нарушить монотонный полет к очередной планетарной системе (на которой еще не известно, есть ли условия для жизни) и отклониться на пару десятков парсеков в сторону галактики Андромеды, чтобы понаблюдать за коллапсирующей звездой.

Я приказываю сбросить скорость и перейти на импульсные двигатели, чтобы находиться на достаточном расстоянии от точки невозврата. Экипаж группами поднимается на обзорную. Идет трансляция на все работающие экраны корабля, но желающих воочию увидеть рождение сверхновой сотни. Хотя как по мне, так это красочное, но довольно печальное зрелище.

Прямо перед нами —  гигантское облако светящихся огненными тонами газов с вихревой черной воронкой по центру. Звезда, миллиарды лет светившая миру, умирает. Она сжимается до тех пор, пока материя не станет такой плотной, что начинает засасывать все вокруг. Свет, гравитация, само пространство и время — все устремляется внутрь и погибает.

Мы даже не знаем наверняка, были ли на орбите этой звезды планеты с развитыми цивилизациями, ведь это неисследованный сектор галактики, но большинство восхищены невиданным зрелищем незначительной в масштабах Вселенной катастрофы. Таковы люди, что не касается их лично, мало их беспокоит. Спок же выглядит довольным, если такое определение применимо к вулканцу, он находит в происходящем чисто научный интерес и массу данных для дальнейшей аналитической обработки и монументальных заключений.

Поддавшись банальному человеческому любопытству и соблазну увидеть что-то стоящее и редкое, то, чего лишены мирно существующие на Земле миллиарды, улучаю свободную минутку и тоже поднимаюсь на обзорную.

Зарево такое яркое, что больно смотреть. Местами видны отдельные взрывы, цвета постоянно меняются, белый перетекает в янтарный и цвет рубинов. Пиротехнические эффекты отдыхают.

Протискиваюсь сквозь гудящую толпу ближе к огромному иллюминатору из сверхпрочного огнеупорного стекла и случайно сталкиваюсь со Скотти:

— Нет, все-таки потрясающе, Джим! — его восторг пробивается сквозь общее ликование и гул.

Я киваю.

И правда, потрясающе.

***

Все чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что боюсь поворотов в коридорах. Кажется, стоит повернуть, как снова наткнусь на воркующих Ухуру и Спока. Неужели им больше негде пообщаться и подержать друг друга за руки. Самое обидное, что большинство членов экипажа их просто не замечают и спокойно проходят мимо. Мало ли болтающих знакомых на корабле и что из того, что молодые держатся за руки. Я же при виде их начинаю с ума сходить: хочется разбить стекло, или врезать кулаком в стену, чтобы кровь пошла и стало больно, или просто закричать на весь коридор: «Эй, люди, вы что, ослепли? Посмотрите на них, они же ЦЕЛУЮТСЯ». Ну и что из того, что по-вулкански. Суть от этого не меняется. Я окончательно зациклен на Споке и его изящных запястьях.

Сегодня у меня выходной. Решаю от греха подальше целый день торчать в каюте — в случае чего, не так обломно и можно насладиться книгой. Натыкаюсь во всемирной паутине на рассказ «Время, вот твой полет» Брэдбери. Написано двести лет назад, но очень верно. Можно сколько угодно отказываться от «хлопушек, тыкв, цирка и Рождества», носить скучные одежды, забивать на праздники и каникулы, жить среди «металлических листьев и металлической травы», не уметь ценить «горящие листья октября», но разве сделает это нас хоть на миг счастливыми?

Прочитанное наводит меня на мысли о старпоме, и я сбегаю от себя, окунаясь в бурлящую вокруг жизнь.

На следующий день Спок подходит ко мне после смены и неожиданно предлагает партию в шахматы. Я поражен. После двух партий больше месяца назад мы ни разу не играли.

— Пойдем в кают-кампанию? — уточняю, стараясь, чтобы голос не подвел.

— Если не возражаешь, сыграем у тебя. Мне нравится, как ты завариваешь чай. Получается вкуснее, чем в репликаторе.

А я и не подозревал, что он заметит, просто тоже не люблю чай из репликатора. Дело даже не во вкусе, по мне так без разницы, но сам процесс заварки  — какой-то по-особому умиротворяющий ритуал. Он напоминает о доме, не моем, в Айове, а о том, которого у меня по настоящему никогда не было, о  Доме с большой буквы, о дружной полноценной семье, собравшейся за обеденным столом.

Спок выглядит как ни в чем не бывало, а я как дурак пялюсь на него во все глаза:

— Ты это серьезно, Спок? Тебе НРАВИТСЯ?

— Я просто оперирую понятными для твоего восприятия семантическими единицами, Джим.

Ну вот и договорились, опять. А я уже собрался обрадоваться.

В каюте легкий беспорядок в виде разбросанных вещей, скомканной накидушки на кровати и спитого чайного пакетика поверх стола. Вообще-то я не люблю быть настолько неаккуратным, но сегодня проспал и как-то само собой сложилось. Вспоминаю об этом только тогда, когда мы переступаем порог. В ужасе смотрю на Спока, но не замечаю ни тени эмоции на непроницаемом лице. «Плохо это или хорошо?» Пока мучаюсь над вопросом, он проходит внутрь, выкидывает пакетик от чая в мусорный контейнер, одним выверенным движением поправляет накидушку, валяющиеся же под ногами носки и футболку просто не замечает , 100% игнора, и говорит:

— Завари чай, а я пока расставлю фигуры.

Все-таки не зря я им так восхищаюсь.

Во время игры решаюсь завести разговор про Вулкан. Спрашиваю про то, как ему удается настолько хорошо контролировать себя, не давать волю чувствам в подавляющем большинстве ситуаций? Он удивленно поднимает бровь, а потом рассказывает про вулканские техники медитации. Рассказывать он умеет весьма захватывающе.

— Круто, Спок, — не удерживаюсь от похвалы. — Я бы так не смог.

Последнее время эмоциональные перепады в моем настроении столь ощутимы, что если и дальше так пойдет, это загонит меня если не в гроб, то точно в лазарет, прямиком в заботливые руки Маккоя, а я не жажду прибегать к помощи медицины. Мне хочется попросить Спока научить меня освобождать разум от мешающих спокойно существовать и наслаждаться жизнью эмоций, я понимаю, что это вряд ли сработает в случае с человеком, тем более столь импульсивным экстравертом, как я, но я так измучен своими метаниями от Спока к Споку, что все равно не могу не попросить. И прошу.

 — Но в этом-то и парадокс, Джим, — разъясняет Спок. — Ты хочешь невозможного. Нельзя одновременно контролировать каждый свой шаг, обуздывать эмоции, не давать волю рвущимся на поверхность чувствам и при этом получать удовольствие от жизни. Ты или живешь, или существуешь. Выбирай…

Я в ужасе осознания смотрю на него, но отказываюсь поверить в то, что истина настолько близка к поверхности, и спрашиваю:

— Но ведь выбор очевиден? Почему тогда вулканцы блокируют эмоции?

— Эмоции разрушительны. Наш выбор по-своему обоснован и логичен.

— И тогда большую часть времени ты не живешь, а существуешь?

— Да.

— Это твой свободный, никем не навязанный, осознанный выбор?

— Да.

— Такая жизнь тебя устраивает?

Он смотрит на меня долгим тяжелым взглядом, словно тщательно взвешивая все «за» и «против», кладя на воображаемые весы все спорные ситуации, имевшие место в его жизни, проверяя правильность когда-то раз и навсегда принятых им решений, и я думаю, что не выдержу воцарившейся сдавившей виски тишины и закричу, а потом он ровно произносит:

— Да.

И я понимаю, что нам больше не о чем говорить.

Стараясь выровнять дыхание и унять стук сердца, пустившегося в бешеный галоп, смотрю на доску — мы оставили партию на середине. Мне очень нужно победить его сегодня, словно победа в шахматном поединке, в игре, может доказать мою жизненную правоту,  подтвердить выбранную мной раз и навсегда жизненную позицию. Он сидит напротив меня, так близко, стоит руку протянуть, и вместе с тем такой отстраненный и теперь для меня далекий, что я ничего не могу с собой поделать: клетки на шахматной доске рябят, расплываются, мельтешат, фигуры не желают сходить с отведенных им мест, не дают мысленно ими оперировать, мешают просчитать возможные варианты дальнейшего развития шахматных событий, отказываются выстраивать сложные, но так необходимые для победы комбинации, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, найти хоть какой-то выход, стать достойным учеником Спока, таким же здравомыслящим, логичным, холодным и отстраненным, но, несмотря на все попытки, понимаю с незамутненной ясностью: в этой игре мне его не одолеть.

Он выжидательно смотрит на меня скучными незаинтересованными глазами, я делаю первый попавшийся ход ферзем, он беззастенчиво  съедает мою фигуру и не предлагает возвратить заведомо проигрышного хода, по предыдущим партиям зная, что я из гордости откажусь, и мне обидно, потому что именно сегодня я бы, скорее всего, согласился, мне очень нужно его победить, но все так, как есть. Я до последнего не сдаюсь, продолжаю молча проигрывать, пью чай и едва не плачу. Чертовы эмоции.

— Ты сегодня по-особенному, отчаянно сражаешься. Проигрывать тоже нужно уметь, — ровно говорит Спок.

Это напоминает мне его во времена Академии и злосчастного теста «Кобаяши Мару», еще более далекого, чем теперь, еще не узнанного мной тогда, в те времена, когда я не догадывался, что переиграть его невозможно. И вот, видя его таким, я тоже на минуту становлюсь собой тем и, гордо вздернув подбородок, с вызовом заявляю:

— Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.

Он вздыхает, или мне это только мерещится, и ставит мат в два хода.

***

Обиднее всего в сложившейся ситуации то, что определенность наших жизненных позиций не мешает Споку продолжать крутить роман с Нийотой. Когда я думаю, что он так же холоден с ней как с остальными или со мной, мне по-своему ее жалко. Но что, если в отношениях с ней он другой?

К счастью, скоро у меня не будет времени терзаться глупостями. Мы приближаемся к звездной системе Альфа Центавра.

***

Просыпаюсь среди ночи из-за резкого сигнала вызова интеркома. Нашариваю брошенный рядом с подушкой коммуникатор, включаю соединение.

— Слушаю, — чуть хриплю со сна.

— Простите за беспокойство, капитан!

Голос Чехова звучит юно и весело.

— Да, Чехов, что?

— Вы просили разбудить, если что-нибудь произойдет.

— ОК, не парься, так что там у вас?

— На орбите Альфа Центавра Б обнаружены две потенциально обитаемые планеты.

 — Ух ты, здорово! Уже бегу. Буду через пять минут. Передай мостику, что я люблю вас всех, конец связи, Чехов…

***

Представшая перед взглядами на экранах компьютеров планета огромна. Она в десяток раз больше существовавшего еще недавно Вулкана или поныне здравствующей Земли и плотно заселена. По уровню технологий — примерно наше время, но все интересы существ, судя по всему, сведены к удовлетворению личных потребностей: в гигантских городах-муравейниках масса клубов и дискотек, забегаловок и модельных агентств, баров и казино, но космическая отрасль не развита, варп до сих пор не изобретен, все их взгляды прикованы к земле. Что ж, тем лучше, можно не опасаться быть разоблаченными и подойти на «Энтерпрайз» поближе. С другой стороны про первую директиву тоже не стоит забывать, поэтому выходим на низкую орбиту и глушим все источники энергии, кроме исследовательских станций и систем жизнеобеспечения.

Я смотрю на экран и не могу выбрать, какое место для транспортировки предпочесть. По поверхности планеты, глубокая и таинственная как океан, разлилась ночь. На черном атласе экрана завораживающе сияет многослойное ожерелье из янтаря. Среди темноты отчетливо видны ярко освещенные бусины городов, из центра паутины гигантских мегаполисов разбегаются огненные нити автострад.

— Красиво, правда? — спрашиваю стоящего рядом Спока.

Его взгляд сосредоточен и устремлен на экран, но он так ничего и не отвечает.

Когда мы спускаемся, нас окружает городской карнавал. Специально организованного действа не проводится, но жизнь ночного мегаполиса бьет ключом и представляет собой красочное, броское, искрящее от зашкаливающего веселья действо. На центральных улицах толкотня. Тысячи стильно прикинутых девчонок и парней, сотни разряженных мужчин и женщин, стариков нет ни одного.

Естественно, думаю я. Когда буду скрюченным от радикулита и старым (ох, неужели настанет когда-то такое время, чтоб мне до срока сдохнуть) тоже в такой кипящий котел удовольствий ни за что не сунусь, даже если какие-нибудь коньки-горбунки омоложение посулят. Ищите других дураков.

Делюсь наблюдением с Боунсом. Он подозрительно на меня косится.

— Ты разве не читал отчет Спока? Там черным по белому написано: при достижение пятидесятипятилетнего возраста всех без исключения «свое поживших» определяют в стариковский приют. Так у них эта хрень называется, как по мне — тюрьма и то лучше. В тюрьмах хоть контингент разношерстный и шанс есть, что в случае амнистии выпустят, а тут — тоска, больше ничего.  Жестоко это, и жутко, и не по-людски. Стыдно…

О господи боже, думаю, и почему я пропустил этот чертов отчет, был бы хоть морально готов. А то, понимаешь, собрался повеселиться, окунуться, так сказать, в жизнь ночного инопланетного мегаполиса.

Боунс мрачно смотрит на меня в упор:

— Только не говори, что правда не читал. И еще помни, мы здесь только наблюдатели, не в наших силах изменять многовековые традиции. Знаю я тебя, вон как глаза огнем праведного гнева загорелись. Если тебе легче от этого станет, так я тоже презираю такой подход и осуждаю, но мы лишь наблюдатели. Помни про первую директиву.

 — Забудешь с вами про нее, как же. Она мне ночами скоро будет сниться…

Нет, Боунс, легче мне, увы, не станет. Не на того напали, думаю. Мне вдруг очень хочется ввязаться с кем-то из местных в драку, врезать как следует, может, даже придушить до потери сознания. Я весь внутренне киплю, но понимаю, что Боунс прав. Мы вряд ли хоть что-то для этих несчастных можем сделать.

***

Мы третий день продолжаем настойчиво изучать планету. У меня едва отвращение из глаз не сочится, как и слезы. Сегодня я сижу за столиком кафе и с грустью смотрю за тем, что происходит вокруг. Кафе на первом этаже высотки, поэтому хорошо видно улицу. За окном уборщик выметает накопленный за ночь мусор — пластиковые бутылки от газировки, жестяные банки из-под пива, смятые пачки от сигарет, рекламные листовки и много чего еще. Уборщик — андроид, дебоширили и устраивали всю ночь это безобразие — люди, если, конечно, можно назвать людьми невоспитанных инопланетных существ, внешне очень похожих на нас.

От размышлений меня отвлекает шум отодвигаемого стула. Полная молодящаяся женщина из тех, кому далеко за тридцать, плюхается на место рядом со мной. Напротив садится ее подруга. Обе даже не думают извиниться — в кафе полно свободных столиков, но у окна — только мой,  с этой позиции — вид лучше.

— Ты даже не представляешь Мэг, что я на днях приобрела. Купила мужа на распродаже, — напыщенно сообщает она подруге.

Худышка разочарованно вздыхает.

— Круто, я тоже давно присмотрела себе одного, но мне не по карману.

Я делаю вид, что копаюсь в айфоне, а сам быстренько проверяю настройки переводчика — может глюк какой-то? Разве можно покупать мужей? Но настройки исправны.

— Жаль… — притворно сочувствует между тем пышка той, что похудее.  — Хорошая штука, недавно снятая с производства модель, робот-андроид, да еще и с синтетической душой. Такой блондинчик синеглазый — само совершенство, право слово.

— Да врешь ты все, — затаив обиду, намеренно принижает ее описания подруга. В глазах худышки — неприкрытая зависть и интерес.

— А вот и не вру. Но главное, программное обеспечение — чудо. Весь день убирается, стирает, есть готовит, может даже на работу ходить, если я любовника решу завести, а как только приходит время спать, сам включает подзарядку в розетку и баиньки. И не храпит, и не будит меня среди ночи, если припрет потрахаться, потому что у андроидов даже половые акты происходят по заранее расписанной  программе, и слова поперек не скажет, одни комплименты, зато я его могу сколько хочешь пилить. А еще он классно пересказывает сериалы. И стриптиз танцует, все, что пожелаешь.

— Ой, я придумала, — неожиданно радуется подруга, — я своего бывшего продам, а такого куплю. Как раз денег-то и хватит. До какого ты, говоришь, числа будет распродажа?

— Поторопись, закончится в конце недели, — пышка запихивает в себя последний кусок бутерброда, молча жует, после чего они бросают грязную посуду на столе возле меня, поднимаются и уходят.

Я в шоке допиваю кофе, но умудряюсь найти в этой ситуации плюс. Спок, к счастью, завтракает в другом месте и этого ужаса не видит и не слышит. Хотя боюсь, в других местах тут не лучше, а еще хлеще, но я проявил изобретательность и отправил Спока изучать архивную базу в их электронной библиотеке. Там хоть воочию пресытившихся жизнью «не людей» наблюдать не будет. Остальные же члены экипажа заверяют, что они в порядке. Боунс ежедневно колет им капсулы, повышающие заряд позитива.

***

Нет, это все-таки черт знает что, решаю я. Ладно, по коридору гостиницы вечером не пройдешься, вблизи каждой без исключения из дверей слышны сладострастные стоны, перемежающиеся с пожеланиями двигаться быстрей, напористей, жестче, целоваться дольше и глубже. Так еще и в городских парках под кронами старинных деревьев не побродишь: то на скамейке, то посреди аккуратно подстриженной лужайки представители избалованной городской молодежи трахаются с андроидами и частенько даже при ярком солнечном свете во время рабочего дня. А что этим нелюдям? Соблюдение приличий их, похоже, мало беспокоит, законы тут не писаны, трудовой кодекс не соблюдается. Поставят потом андроиду нужный режим, прибавят скорость, и он в два счета закончит положенную на сегодня работу. Роботы не люди, они не возражают и не устают. И взбунтоваться не могут, хотя я бы на их месте давно совершил классовую революцию, несмотря на то, что в душе я пацифист, но в самом деле, нельзя же изо дня в день жить в унижении и терпеть хамское отношение к себе со стороны вроде бы развитых и продвинутых гуманоидов. Андроиды, конечно, не люди, а сконструированные чьим-то добрым гением машины, призванные как раз таки служить этим самым так называемым разумным существам, но от осознания подобного мне не становится менее мерзко.

Увы, вмешиваться нельзя, доступы к базовым программным кодам андроидов в этом мире тщательно засекречены. Я мог бы добраться до цели, взломав защитные системы и расшифровав секретные коды, если бы очень захотел, не будь я Джеймс Т. Кирк, который в паре со Споком и с экипажем «Энтерпрайз» победил Нерона и Хана, а они были придурками, каких свет не видывал, так что с машинами тем более справлюсь. Но, как ни странно, я не хочу ничего менять, потому что если люди докатились до такой скотской жизни, страшно представить, что же будет, когда роботы придут к власти. Тогда вообще начнется: держись Вселенная, андроиды атакуют! Мне очень хочется верить, что разумное начало в живых существах победит. Пережили же земляне эпоху средневекового варварства и войны XX–XXI веков, и вулканцы превзошли период темного начала в себе и вызванных проявлениями этого начала всплесков неконтролируемой агрессии. Вон теперь какие смирные и смиренные ходят: ни следа чувств на лицах, ни проблеска разрушительных эмоций, а ведь когда-то и у них было время подавляющего разумное начало хаоса и деструкции. Нет, вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей в подобных ситуациях и при имеющихся раскладах нельзя, прав Спок, хотя мне его правоту хочется скрутить в тугой узел и на вбитый в стенку гвоздь подвесить, но в наше время не найдешь ни молотка, ни доисторических гвоздей — повсюду сверхточный ультразвуковой инструмент.

Пора прекращать маяться дурью, нужно поспать, решаю, потому что мучаюсь и бьюсь над неразрешимой гамлетовской дилеммой «быть или не быть» полночи, лежа в собственной каюте на «Энтерпрайз» (хватит с меня местных гостиничных номеров за сущие копейки). Завтра трудный день. Нам со Споком предстоит провернуть одну предложенную мной авантюру, после чего можно отсюда с чистой совестью к хренам собачьим валить… Черт, нужно следить за собой, а то под влиянием здешнего дурного общества я тоже становлюсь грубым и циничным.

Спать, спать, спать…

***

Похоже, разработанный мной план начинает воплощаться в жизнь.

Мы со Споком, одетые в скромную черную униформу стоим посреди роскошно декорированного зала для заседаний парламента и держим в руках подносы с выпивкой и едой на любой вкус.

— Немного шампанского и икры? Прошу, мадам, — как ни в чем не бывало предлагаю я заплывшей жирком даме лет сорока с хвостиком и мило улыбаюсь, стараясь не замечать толстенный слой косметики на ее давно не молодом и вовсе не очаровательном лице.

— О нет, это слишком примитивно, — бросает она, едва на меня взглянув, и я готов поклясться, что ее «примитивно» относится не к изысканным закускам, а ко мне и тому, как я выгляжу на фоне разряженных в пух и перья остальных, но я изо всех сил стараюсь держать лицо и улыбаюсь еще шире, так  что едва губы судорогой не сводит, и теперь уже точно неотразимо.

— Думаю, у меня есть, что вам предложить. Хотите только что выловленные из аквариума мидии и дорблю? Плесень, которую вы можете созерцать, сударыня, поистине великолепна, шеф-повар вырастил ее у меня на глазах специально для вас всего за пару минут. Если вы откажете, я не переживу катастрофу…

Я перестаю нести ахинею и смотрю на нее с вызовом, и она вдруг совершенно искренне смеется, разом помолодев лет на десять, смеется так, как уже давно не смеялась, так, как в этом прокисшем как неудавшееся вино обществе не смеется вообще никто.

— А ты забавный бот, — говорит она и привычно треплет меня за щеку,  — дерзкий, хотя и не такой уж симпатичный. Меня зовут Елена… Хэлен, — тут же поправляется она, произнося незамысловатое имя на современный, модный здесь манер.

— Джим, — не успев что-то придумать, оторопело выпаливаю я. Ее прямота и неожиданное желание сойтись поближе сбивают меня с толку, но я и тут ошибаюсь.

— Если останешься без работы, позвони… — она сует мне в карман пиджака визитку. — Знаешь, мне кажется, ты не будешь востребован в высшем обществе. Здесь чтят более покладистых и утонченных роботов. А мне ты чем-то приглянулся…

— Спасибо за откровенность, мадам, — чинно склоняюсь я перед ней в комичном полупоклоне и спешу смешаться с гудящей пьюще-жующей толпой, чтобы попробовать отыскать исчезнувшего в начале нелепого разговора Спока.

Коммандер и на этот раз меня не подводит. Как выясняется, пока я прохлаждался, он успел установить подавляющее большинство специально разработанных Скотти датчиков. За подобными обществами нельзя прикрыв глаза не смотреть. За ними необходимо не только присматривать, но и глядеть в оба, даже если в итоге дело может закончиться несварением желудка и тошнотой. Это пока их кроме омаров под восемью соусами и траха посреди дня прямо на городских лужайках ничего не заботит, а что если скромные забавы им надоедят, пресытят, и тогда они возьмут, соберутся вместе, дружно поднапрягут изрядно заплывшие жирком мозги, поднатужатся да изобретут варп? Тогда держись Вселенная со всеми ее мирно существующими видами. Что, если они, не ровен час, до Земли доберутся да и заразят нас своим инопланетным гедонизмом? К нам, людям, с нашим-то плохим иммунитетом,  любая зараза в два счета пристает, не то что такая прилипчивая.

***

Неделя тянется как месяц, но наконец-то и она проходит: все научные и исследовательские группы возвращаются на корабль, и я с радостью отдаю команду перейти на седьмой варп.

Итак, прощай мир, подобно уроборосу пожирающий свой хвост. Надеюсь, не встретимся никогда.

Я пью кофе в кают-кампании и с чувством нескрываемой симпатии смотрю на окружающих меня людей, на вверенный мне экипаж. Как хорошо, думаю, что мы не такие, как варвары-инопланетяне, встретившиеся на пути «Энтерпрайз». Потом я пускаюсь в размышления о том, какие еще на нашем пути могут попасться планеты. К счастью, Вселенная необъятна, а миры, существующие в ней, разнообразны и не похожи один на другой. Лично мне хотелось бы побывать на планете, на которой царит «золотой век», существа не разрушают, а берегут природу, а разум сосуществует в гармонии с эмоциями и чувствами. Еще бы хотелось увидеть планету, полностью покрытую H2O, на которой процветает подводный мир — безмолвные рыбы и омары, крабы и осьминоги, рифы из розовых кораллов, мангровые заросли и непременно что-то диковинное, чего нельзя увидеть на Земле. Еще бы мне хотелось побывать…

— Я не помешал вам, капитан? — перебивает ход моих мыслей Спок. Последние дни он спокоен и ровен, даже более холоден и отстранен, чем обычно. Мне кажется, это хороший знак, то, что он меньше выбит из колеи, чем остальные. Я даже готов воздвигнуть за это памятник вулканским техникам медитации.

— Конечно, нет, Спок. Присаживайся. Принести тебе чай?

Он отказывается и от предложения сесть рядом, и от напитка скупым отрицательным кивком и принимает еще более официальный вид. Его выражение лица меня тревожит.

— Я уведомляю вас, капитан, — сухо сообщает он, — что подаю рапорт, содержащий просьбу о предоставлении отпуска, и, если ответ будет положительный, я удалюсь на Новый Вулкан с целью проведения ритуала колинар…

Я умудряюсь поперхнуться кофе и долго кашляю, думая: ну и огорошил. Хорошо еще я перед ним сижу, а не стою, как положено по Уставу, навытяжку и смирно, а то неровен час грохнулся бы в обморок из-за эмоциональной перегрузки, потому что для нас, землян, и лично для меня, слово «колинар» звучит пострашнее, чем «монастырь» в Средневековье.

— Вы в порядке, капитан? — вежливо, но не более, интересуется Спок и не пытается как-то помочь или хотя бы похлопать меня по спине, но мне и без его помощи удается откашляться, мы оба знаем — подавиться кофе не смертельно, так что я не нуждаюсь в его заботе. К сожалению, он в моей тоже не нуждается.

— Со мной все отлично, — не моргнув, лгу я, потому что понимаю, ему сейчас ни к чему правда.

Мне очень хочется встать, чтобы почувствовать себя с ним на равных, встряхнуть за плечи, заглянуть в глаза и закричать на всю кают-компанию: «Одумайся, пока не поздно, ты нам таким, как есть, нравишься и нужен. ТЫ МНЕ ТАКИМ ОЧЕНЬ НРАВИШЬСЯ И НУЖЕН», но я какое-то время  молчу, так и не дав ответ на интересующий его вопрос, пытаясь привести в порядок поплывшие мозги и задержать устроившие спешный побег мысли. 

— Что скажете? Готовы ли вы удовлетворить мою просьбу о предоставлении отпуска? — спрашивает Спок и в напряженной тишине ждет ответа — собранный и целеустремленный.

В эти мгновения я понимаю, что готов сделать для него все, что угодно, все, что он пожелает. Я готов удовлетворить его просьбу, готов удовлетворить его, даже готов на все четыре стороны отпустить — ничего не поделаешь, если он об этом просит. Я мог бы постараться его переубедить, но по опыту знаю, что и пробовать не стоит. Подобных упрямцев я в жизни не видывал.

Я пристально смотрю на него, мысленно проверяя верность принятого мной решения, и, когда понимаю, что готов осточертело броситься с высотки вниз, говорю:

— Считайте, что отпуск вам предоставлен. С настоящего момента и до возвращения на «Энтерпрайз» вы вправе сами распоряжаться своей судьбой.

Вот так, хвалю себя за проявленный стоицизм, четко и веско. И пусть мои мечты и надежды разбиваются вдребезги об услужливо раскатанный им асфальт, зато я поступил единственно верно и так, как он хочет и от меня ожидает.

Как ни странно, в глазах коммандера мелькает тень удивления, словно он не рассчитывал, что Кирк сдастся без боя, и готовился к тщательно продуманному наступлению, но вскоре и эта тень исчезает.

— Благодарю, капитан, — напоследок по-вулкански щедро одаривает меня  Спок и отправляется, по всей видимости, паковать чемоданы.

***

Я сбегаю из суетного общества в каюту и малодушно пытаюсь убедить себя в своей и его правоте. Я думаю о том, что не должен его останавливать, не должен стараться удержать насильно, должен отпустить, и пусть он совершает свой дурацкий колинар и потом всю жизнь жалеет, но в том-то и дело, понимаю я, что он не будет сожалеть. У него не останется ни чувств, ни эмоций для этого, у него не останется ничего. От него не останется ничего.

Внезапно я отчетливо осознаю, что был не прав, что мы оба не правы. На самом деле безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Я _могу_ что-то для него сделать, _должен_ что-то предпринять прямо сейчас.

Я иду к нему в каюту. Как ни странно, Спок меня впускает. Он отрешен, точно мыслями уже на другой планете, но это не так, пока мы оба пусть и не прочно, но все-таки стоим на земле, и я ему говорю:

— Послушай, Спок, какую аналогию я придумал…

Он выглядит незаинтересованным, но я все равно продолжаю:

— Время как песок. Оно может уходить впустую, течь как песок сквозь пальцы. Тогда жизнь, переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги, проходит мимо, ты не живешь, а существуешь, ты боишься что-либо изменить, не решаешься ощутить ее вкус… Но ты можешь попробовать стать песочными часами, тогда время будет заключено внутри тебя, оно будет течь, но не утекать, ты станешь его хранителем, Спок. Стоит попробовать.

Он смотрит на меня внимательно и напряженно.

— Это как с листьями в октябре, — говорю я. — Они могут быть для тебя просто багряными. Но могут быть красными, как вино. Как легкое игристое вино, если ты счастлив, или красными точно кровь, если тебе грустно или ты испытываешь боль. Они могут быть какими угодно. Даже горькими, как вино из одуванчиков.

Он явно сомневается.

—  Я могу это доказать, — продолжаю я. — Я могу показать тебе, пока ты еще можешь меня понять, ведь скоро мы будем говорить на разных языках, а жизнь — как книга.  Скоро ты не сможешь с легкостью прочесть ее страницы. Готов ли ты увидеть сейчас, пока еще не поздно и я могу тебе ее показать?

Искушение велико, и Спок с ним борется. Он борется с собой, с моей настойчивостью, со своим двояким происхождением, со всеми «за» и «против», даже с предопределенностью судьбы, которую, как считает, не в силах превозмочь. Но я продолжаю верить в то, что он — сможет.

— Только раз, только сейчас, — настаиваю я. — Потому что через несколько дней, или месяцев, или лет… С такой неопределенной жизненной позицией ты рано или поздно вновь придешь к колинару. Даже если передумаешь и не совершишь ошибки сейчас. Ты все равно к этому придешь, если не увидишь то, что я готов тебе показать.

Я делаю шаг навстречу. Я знаю, это не очень честно, так настаивать, но я готов предложить ему себя, свою жизнь, свои воспоминания совершенно безвозмездно, даром. Ухура никогда бы не сделала такого. Ей нужно было брать у него — срывать легкие цветы удовольствия, жадно пить его взгляды, выпрашивать ласки, а я готов предложить что-то для него самого…

Мы оказываемся стоящими совсем близко друг к другу. Спок не выдерживает и находит пальцами мелдинговые точки на моем лице. От его касаний меня пробивает дрожь, но я запрещаю себе думать о его пальцах, о его прекрасных прохладных пальцах, о его ласковых нежных пальцах, о его тонких изящных запястьях, которые прохладны и белы, как фарфор, но которые мне так давно хочется поцеловать. Я запрещаю себе: нет, Джим, ты не можешь, только не теперь, сейчас ты должен думать о другом.

Сперва он пугается моей реакции, но потом успокаивается и продолжает.

Я показываю ему яркий осенний день, городской парк и ворохи горящих огнем листьев, желтых и красных. Я иду по усыпанной  опавшей листвой дорожке, передо мной —  незнакомая девушка, на ней легкий серый плащ и сапоги без каблука. На вид она простая, но в этот день я счастлив и ее простоты не замечаю, потому что каким-то шестым чувством знаю — у нее душа богатая. Я бегу вперед, бегу далеко, а потом останавливаюсь и набираю целую охапку золотисто-багряных листьев. Девушка приближается, я осыпаю ее листвой, с головы до пят…

«И что потом?» — жадно спрашивает голос Спока внутри моего сознания.

«Потом? — удивляюсь я. — А что должно было быть потом? Я просто хотел показать тебе то, что было «сейчас», одно ощущение, один момент, но если ты непременно хочешь узнать, что было потом, то, увы, я не могу тебе этого показать, но рассказать могу. Потом выяснилось, что у нее был парень в то время, хороший парень, гораздо лучше, чем я, гораздо достойнее, поэтому мы больше не встречались…»

Спок резко прерывает контакт и смотрит на меня широко открытыми глазами.

— Вот видишь, Спок, — честно признаюсь я, — мир не так уж плох.

Он невероятно удивлен тем, что после случившегося я спокойно говорю такое. Он надеется уличить меня во лжи, но я откровенен как никогда. Я встретил его и ни о чем не жалею. Мне хочется сказать: «Видишь, Спок, не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, хотя жизнь все и предопределяет», но я молчу.

Мне кажется, он понимает меня без слов. Его взгляд становится мягче.

— Хочешь увидеть что-нибудь еще? — спрашиваю я. — Наугад?

Он перестает сомневаться.

— Я хочу увидеть все, всю твою жизнь, все, что ты можешь мне показать. Но вряд ли ты захочешь.

— Почему? — спрашиваю я, потому что правда не понимаю: почему? Какие могут быть причины? Если он действительно этого хочет —  мне не жалко. Я бы и большее для него сделал просто так, безвозмездно. Например, с легкостью отдал бы за него жизнь, но лучше когда-нибудь потом.

— Для установления подобной связи нужен более тесный контакт, — с дрожью в голосе говорит Спок, — но тогда связь скорее всего перерастет в узы. Ты не захочешь…

Меня вдруг начинает ужасно бесить эта его непоколебимая вулканская уверенность. То, что он всегда прекрасно знает, что лучше для других, но вечно забывает о себе.

Я смотрю на него и думаю: «Смелее, Спок. Давай уже помелдимся. Или займемся сексом. Или просто потанцуем. Все, что угодно, что захочешь, лишь бы ты хоть на мгновение ощутил себя счастливым…»

— Ну же, Спок!

Он, видимо, читает решимость в моих глазах и начинает меня раздевать.

Мы оба слегка дрожим от холода и от напряжения, но это не важно, ничто не важно, потому, что Спок со мной и сейчас я нужен ему. Я хочу поделиться своей жизнью, своими воспоминаниями с ним, готов открыть книгу своих переживаний и чувств перед ним, а он так долго сомневался, не мог найти в себе решимость, не мог пренебречь вбитыми с детства в голову концептами, но теперь готов, наконец, ее прочесть.

Он осторожно входит в меня, медленно двигается, прижимает пальцы к контактным точкам на обращенном к нему лице и начинает с трепетом изучать: одно, другое воспоминание… потом еще одно, и дальше, и дальше… страница за страницей… его пальцы бережно касаются моего лица, как листа бумаги какой-то драгоценной антикварной книги…

Это прекрасно, то, как он умеет читать, то, как он увлечен и одновременно сосредоточен, то, как двигается во мне, трепетно и осторожно, с затаенным восторгом… Но, несмотря на его старания, контакт остается не полным, я готов к большему.

— Спок, не стесняйся, не бойся, отпусти себя, — искренне прошу я.

И тогда он окончательно теряет контроль над собой. Начинает двигаться резко и жадно, читать быстрее и больше. Он уже не в силах уследить за собой, он увлечен и упоен книгой, мной, тем, что я могу ему предложить и отдаю.

И только теперь я начинаю чувствовать его таким, какой он есть, чувствовать всего  — его жизнь, его воспоминания, его мечты и надежды  — теперь я тоже могу читать показанную им книгу.

Я вижу красный как кровь песок в день, когда погибал так любимый им Вулкан, вижу моря из желтого как пчелиные соты песка на рассвете, когда медовое солнце только-только медленно выползает из-за горизонта, и эти моря не соленые, как по логике положено быть морям, они как солнце — теплые и ласковые, и даже, как ни удивительно, немного сладкие.

Наше детство и юность проходят перед глазами друг друга. Мы отдаем все наши воспоминания без остатка, самые счастливые и грустные, самые горькие и радостные, самые сокрытые и потаенные, самые печальные о моем отце и самые светлые про его мать.

И только тогда, когда никаких тайн не остается, выдохшиеся, но, безусловно, счастливые и наполненные яркими жизненными впечатлениями, обнимаем друг друга и засыпаем.

И оба видим сон, в котором танцуем блюз.

**Author's Note:**

> Андроиды с синтетической душой позаимствованы из сериала «Почти человек».


End file.
